Fifty Shades of Supernatural
by xtubbyx
Summary: She'd only been in town to do a job. She hadn't planned to fall for him. He'd been bored with his life style for a while now and she was a firecracker that kept him guessing. But would they're secrets destroy the both of them.
1. Chapter 1

**this is an idea that's been floating around in my head and driving me crazy but I'm not completely sure how it's going to turn out. I'm warning you know there will be mistakes so if there is anyone that wants to help out please let me know.**

 **Chapter 1**

The bar she had chosen that night was fancier than those she would usually visit however it was the closet one to the job she had just finished and she needed a drink. It had been a successful hunt, a simple salt and burn with a happy house owner able to continue living ghost free, but she had been thrown around a bit before managing to light the sucker up. She parked her baby out the back of the bar and headed in to try and dull the pain starting at her back where she hit the ground. She headed straight to the bar and ordered a beer where she then retreated to the corner of the room where their weren't any people. From there she could see the whole room and all the doors in and out.

She'd finished her first beer and had signalled for a second when she was approached by the first drunk of the night. He wasn't anything special to look at and was wearing a expensive looking suit that probably cost more than everything she owned put together. He stopped right in front of her and leaned into her personal space and said

"And what's a pretty lady like you doing here all by yourself" as he spoke she could smell the liquor on his breath "Come join us over at our table and we'll show you a good time", she sighed lowly and tensed herself up before replying,

"No, thanks. I'm good by my self"

As expected, he didn't take kindly to the rejection and leaned in closer.

"What's wrong, we not good enough for you?"

" No. I just don't feel like putting up with obnoxious pricks all night" As she said this she brought her knee up as hard as she could and caught him right between the legs. The hit wasn't as hard as she would of liked and he only stumbled back slightly before recovering and coming back towards her.

"Why you Little " before he could finish his sentence an other voice interrupted them.

" I believe the Lady said no" It was a strong smooth voice and said in a tone that gave of the impression that the owner was used to having his orders followed immediately. Looking over her would be attacker's shoulder she could see am immaculately dressed man in a dark navy suit and crisp white shirt with a navy and grey striped tie standing further down the bar. He was tall, lean yet muscular, and broad-shouldered, with dark copper-coloured hair and intense, bright grey eyes. Most people would believe the relaxed posture he stood in, but she didn't let that fool her, she could see the subtle tensing of his shoulders from him getting ready to pounce if need be. Her would be attacker turned round to meet him anger written clearly on his face but as soon as he got a good look at the newcomer he seemed to pale and started stammering. The newcomer didn't let him get much out before saying "Leave" which he did very quickly.

She looked at her unneeded saviour and supposed she should thank him " Thank you. I had it handled but thank you"

He sort of smirked at her " You had it handled?" he phrased it as a question and she could tell she was doubting her words.

"Yes. you just saved him the embarrassment of being put on the ground by a girl in front of his friends" she said seriously. She saw on his face that he took her words seriously this time but that he still didn't believe her. They where interrupted then by the bar tender setting her new beer done on the bar in front of her. she murmured a quite thank you at him and lifted the beer to her lips before putting the beer down on the bar. When she looked up she realized that the stranger was still watching her. she looked at her and just raised her eyebrow and he smirked again and walked closer towards her. he stopped a respectable distance away, out of knee reach, and said

"Christian Grey." He watched her, as if he was looking for a reaction, like that of the drunk he had scared away, but she was clueless to what that name would mean so introduced herself.

" Pleasure. I'm Deana." She could see his eyebrow go up at the fact that no last name was giving but Deana ignored it. She never gave out her full name unless given no choice. While she was clean of any warrants, having tried hard to keep her nose clean, she knew her name if the wrong person, or thing, heard it would raise flags in regards her dad. Monsters weren't above using others to get the one they wanted and her dad had a few warrants out for him and she didn't need police taking her in to ask questions.

Luckily he didn't press the issue and instead asked "Are you new to town or just passing through?" She had a decision to make here. Does she answer his questions, maybe have a little fun tonight before moving on in the morning or shut him down straight away, leave and find a motel for the night. It only took her a few seconds and a glance up and down his body to make her decision and answered him "Just passing through." she opened her body language up a little more to try and supply pull him in. From the quick look that flashed across his face he caught it but he didn't seem put of. In fact he seemed to take the invitation for what it was and moved a little bit closer. "Do you have a place to stay tonight?" she smiled at where this conversation was going and nodding her head before saying "I Have a room at a motel down the road." At her word she could see him try and fight of a disgusted expression. Wanting to change the subject she said "So Christian what is it you do?". He looked amused for a few seconds before saying

"You really don't know who I am do you?"

"Should I?" she asked a bit confused. She was good at remembering people and if she'd meet this man before she was sure she would remember him.

"I own and am CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings". She'd vaguely recalled hearing of the company before but had never had any reason to learn anything more about it. "Sorry, have heard of it but that's about it." He didn't seem to be too upset about this, in fact it seemed to make him happier. "So what exactly do you do as CEO?"

"We buy failing companies and either fix them to get them running smoothly again or we break it up and merge it with other companies."

"Sounds complicated" He laughs a bit before nodding his slightly and saying "It can be. It's time consuming and I have a habit of getting too invested. It came to the point that my life resolved around my job. To the point that I'd started skipping out on family dinners and ignoring phones calls. "

"Do you have much family?" she asked mainly wanting to know if there was a wife involved. She was many things but not a home wrecker.

"The Greys adopted me when I was four. My father is a lawyer and my mother a paediatrician. I have two siblings that where both also adopted. A older brother Elliot, who was already with the greys when they adopted me and a younger sister, Mia, who came after me. What about you, any family?"  
"Just my dad and a little brother. He's away at Stanford. Wants to be a lawyer." She said feeling the familiar ache that always comes when thinking about Sammy."What about you? Where did you go? He asked her, not realizing it was a sore point.  
"No where. Dad was constantly away for work so someone had to look after Sammy". she said while thinking of all the college acceptance letters that lay at the bottom of her bags for months before she burned them all before her dad found them. She dreaded the thought of the argument that would of happened if he had of found them and felt a pang of regret at what could of been but quickly cheered herself up by thinking of Sammy. He got out, was living his dream.  
"So what do you do now?" he asked her. He'd moved even closer, leaning against the bar. His legs brushed against hers where she was sitting on the stool with her body turned towards him. she leaned closer herself so that her shoulder brushed against his arm.  
"Just odd jobs, mostly involving cars" she murmured at him. He tilted his head down slightly and asked "Boyfriend?"  
"No" she replied. That was all the invitation he needed for him to surge forward and capture her lips. It started of slow, a quick meeting of the lips before he retreated ever so slightly and his hand came up to her check before lips meet hers again. This time she surged forward and engaged in the kiss, opening her mouth for his probing tongue while her hands went for his hair. eventually they had to come up for air and he whispered against her lips while breathing heavily "How about we take this somewhere more private? Come back to mine?".

She just nodded her head before turning to the bar tender to settle her bill but he interrupted her "It's sorted" before turning to the bar tender and said "Put her drinks on my tab." The bar tender nodded to him and picked up her empty glass. She followed Christian out to the car park where a shinny black Audi SUV was sitting with a guy in a suit standing waiting to open the door.  
"I'll follow you. I'm not leaving my Baby here". she said while also thinking 'and it means I can make a quick get away if needed' and started to walk back to said baby. Christian watched her for a few minutes and looked like he wanted to argue before nodding and getting in the back of the car. Getting into baby and starting her up Deana hoped she wasn't making a mistake in getting involved with this obviously very high profile man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this Is my first time writing a scene like at the end here so be kind. Enjoy**

 **Chapter 2**

Following the Audi through the streets of Seattle she memorised the trip for when she had to return to her motel, whether that was tonight or in the morning would be decided by how the evening progressed. The longer they drove the further they went into the more expensive part of the city. Large, expensive looking apartment building towered over the road making Deana feel incredibly out of place. Eventually the Audi turned into the underground parking garage of the most expensive looking of the buildings. The signs that she could see at the entrance of the garage had the name Escala on them. Deana turned baby to follow them into the garage. The sound of her purring echoed of the walls of the garage and made her smile to herself in satisfaction. The Audi drove through the garage and then up to the second level where it then continued to go round the garage, It started to go up an other level but was stopped by doors. As the Audi approached the doors opened to allow entry. Deana followed though and found herself in a private garage filled with expensive cars, all of which she noticed where Audi's. Pulling baby into a available space Deana subtly slipped the gun that was in her jacket out and placed it into her bag that was sitting in the passenger foot well. She wasn't taking any chances of being caught with it but she did keep a hold of her trusty knife which was down her boot, that she had made a few adjustments to in order for her to carry it without being noticed. She didn't like to think she was paranoid, she just knew what was really out there.

Getting out of the car and locking her up she looked over to Christian who was standing at the end of the Audi he had just got out of. Behind him stood the man in the suit and Deana immediately clocked him as security. Seeing where her gaze was Christian said "Deana I'd like to introduce you to my head of security and driver Taylor." Deana smiled at Taylor before saying "Hi."

Christian then walked over to her and leaned down for a quick kiss before saying "let's get upstairs". Deana nodded slightly dazed before following him to the elevator where the two of them got in and the doors closed behind them. It was as if a electric current had suddenly started running through her veins. She could feel every inch of him standing beside her and could feel her breathing starting to get uneven. Looking at Christian she tried to distract herself by asking

"Where'd Taylor go?"

"He's taking the service elevator up. It means I can do this" he said before surging forward for another kiss. It would seem she wasn't the only one affected by their close proximity in such a small space. He quickly had her pinned up against the wall of the elevator attacking her mouth like she was oxygen that he desperately needed. He pinned her body against the wall with his own and when she arched into the kiss she could feel how much she affected him and let out a moan which he quickly swallowed. He took advantage of her opened mouth and slipped his tongue into her mouth where a fight for dominance between them started. He was clearly skilled and she reluctantly admitted defeat and let him take control of the kiss.

They where interrupted by the elevator coming to a stop and the doors opening with a ding. Christian stepped away but grabbed her hand and lead her into the most lavish apartment she had ever seen. She glanced down at her mud stained boots and couldn't help feeling extremely out of place. Christian kept the walking through the apartment until the came to the kitchen where he dropped her hand the open a fridge and pull out a bottle of wine.

"Would you like a glass?" he said while getting a ice bucket and filling it with ice and water. While she wasn't usually a wine drinker she nodded her head at him and he turned and lifted two wine glasses out of the cupboard before lifting the bucket and heading back out into the lavish living room they had walked through. He set the bucket and glasses down on the coffee table before sitting down on the sofa and leaning forward to pour the wine into the two glasses. Once done he lifted the glasses and handed one to her and took a sip out of the other. Deana followed suit and while she didn't know a thing about wines she could tell this was an expensive one, which she wasn't surprised about. She was sitting in a expensive penthouse apartment with an obviously very successful man. She sighed to herself, 'how the other half live'.

Taking the time to look around the room she noticed that there where no personal touches to the place. It all seemed very sterile to her and a huge difference to the grime infested motels she was used to living in, but even she added her personal touches to every new place even if they weren't much. She noticed the piano sitting in pride of place to the left of the sofa's and turned to Christian and asked

"Do you play?" While tilting her head towards the piano. It really wouldn't surprise her if the thing had never been played before, but she also wouldn't be surprised if he did.  
"I do but not in public." he said 'hint taken' she thought. "What about you? Do you play?"  
"No. I can do a few pieces on the guitar but it was always more trail and error whenever I could get my hands on one. We didn't exactly have the money to be spending on lessons for me" she said trying not to make a big deal out of it. While they had been talking Deana had managed to finish her glass without even realising it until Christian leaned over and picked up the bottle to pour her an other glass. She really shouldn't have an other, she could already feel the slight affects of the first glass but she was enjoying herself and she felt she deserved to have a little fun for once so she brought the glass up to her lips again but promised herself to go slower with this one. After pouring himself an other glass Christian leaned back into the sofa and Deana noticed how he subtly moved himself closer to her as he did so. While she struck up conversation with him again she deciding to make a move herself so she twisted her body slightly so that her leg was flush against his. She spotted his arm lifting up and moving to rest along the back of the sofa, brushing her shoulders as it did where his fingers started to play with her hair.

Having had enough of playing the waiting game Deana looked up at him and tilted her head slightly, giving him the invitation he needed if he wanted to continue where they left of in the elevator. Seeing her move he leaned forward and set his wine glass on the table before taking her nearly finished glass out of her hand, 'so much for slowly', and placing it on the table before turning back to her. His arm that was on the back of the sofa moved so that his hand was resting on the back of her neck and he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. Deana's body felt like it was on fire from the minute his lips touched hers and as he tilted her back onto the sofa and his free hand ran up her leg she couldn't stop the moan from escaping her lips. She moved her hands to grab a hold of his arms and he stilled slightly before pulling back a bit. He looked down t her for a few minutes before asking "Are you sure about this?  
Deana hissed through her teeth "Yes. Don't you dare leave me like this" he smiled slightly before saying "Good. I just have one condition. You can't touch my chest or back. Don't ask because I wont say. Deal?"  
Deana looked at him for a few seconds before nodding her head "Deal. If you don't ask questions" He got a slightly confused look on his face before nodding his head and agreeing "Deal" before he descended on her lips again. However he didn't stay there very long this time and started trailing kisses down her neck while both hands this time started wondering all over her body. She was in heaven. It had been to long since she'd had a decent lover and Christian was looking to be just what she needed.

His hand quickly found it's way under her shirt and started pushing it up while his mouth started to move down her neck. He couldn't get much further however due to her leather jacket getting in the way. She lifted her shoulder up slightly and he got the hint and let her up to take of her jacket and she dropped it onto the floor beside them. He attacked her neck again while pushing her back down and this time he was able to move all the way down to the swell of her breasts before they where covered by her top. His hand resumed pushing up her top and before she could do anything her top was coming up over her head leaving her in her bra. As his lips continued they're exploration of her breast one of his hand's followed the material of her bra round to her back where it found the clasp and released it. As soon as her bra was clear he latched onto her left nipple with his mouth while his hand came up to play with her right. She let out an other moan before panting out "You seem a bit over dressed" before her breath was taken away by him giving her nipple a nibble before sucking it into his mouth. However he seemed to have heard her as his hand left her breast and with his mouth still attached he started to take of his suit jacket which he had un buttoned when they sat down. After the jacket he removed his tie and started to unbutton his shirt. He released her nipple to finish undoing the last few buttons of his shirt and throw his clothes onto the next sofa. All this was done in few seconds and then he was back down attacking her other nipple with his mouth.

Deana's own hands made there way from his hair down his arms before jumping to the waist band of his trousers where she started to unbutton them. Before she could get them completely undone he moved away from her breasts and started kissing a trail down her stomach towards the waistband of her jeans where his nimble finger started undoing them. He quickly and them un done and stood up to pull tem of her legs only for them to get stuck just past the knees by her boots that where still on her feet. Deana let out of soft giggle at the impatient look on his face before he felt for the zipper and took the boots of before finally removing her jeans. While he was standing he reached into his pocket and took out his wallet and removed a condom from It before he removed his own trousers leaving himself in just his briefs. He set the packet down on the sofa beside her before leaning his face back down to her stomach. He kissed his way down to her panties where he peeled them away down her legs and before she realised it his mouth had latched onto her clit. She almost had a orgasm right then however before she could he releases her only to spread her lips and starts to lick around her entrance. The moan she lets out lets him know that she likes what he's doing which seems to encourage him and he slips a finger in and starts pumping. Deana cries out in pleasure at the intrusion and he stars sucking on her clit again while adding an other finger. Just as she gets close again he stops and her cry of denial almost drowned out her ability to hear him ripping open the condom. Once he was suited up he positioned himself at her entrance and surged forward in one powerful thrust.

"Oh fuck" she panted out in pleasure and that was all he needed to start moving. He withdrew until he was nearly all the way out before slamming back in again which drew more moans from her. He set a furious pace that she knew she wasn't going to last long with. As she felt herself building she could feel his breath on her neck and could hear his groans "Oh shit Deana, you feel . . so . . good"

As she feels herself explode she yells out "Christian, oh God". Her orgasm triggers his and with a few last uneven pumps he comes with a roar before he collapses on top of her. He quickly balances himself on his hands on either side of her head before sitting up on his knees. Deana tried to catch her breath and let out a "Wow" along with a satisfied smile.

Christian also had a satisfied smile on his face as he stood up and reached down to help her sit up "Oh I'm not nearly finished with you yet" he said while pulling her up into a standing position and dropping a kiss on her lips. Deana felt her body tingle at his words. He let go of her and gathered up both of there clothes before leading her down a hall to his bedroom where they proceeded to have rounds two to four.


	3. Chapter 3

**By the way guys, the timeline for this is set in the Fifty shades timeline so the supernatural timeline is taking place later.**

 **Chapter 3**

It was the sound of a phone ringing with an unfamiliar ringtone that woke him but by the time he'd woke up enough to realise what it was it had stopped. He looked to the clock on his bedside table which told him it was three in the morning. He assumed it was Deana's phone that had rang and turned his head to look towards her and found himself with a mouth full of hair from where her head was resting on his chest. As soon as he realised where her head was he expected the panic and pain to start but it never came. He stared down at her in shock and tightened his arms around her wondering on this new revelation. He trailed his fingers up and down her back while thinking about it. Never had he not had reaction to someone touching him in his no go areas. Yet here she was obviously having unconsciously been using his chest, his most sensitive area, as her pillow since they fell unconscious a couple of hours ago.

The sheet that he had pulled over them had slipped down so that it only covered their bottom half's so her naked back was on full display in the moonlight coming in through the window. As he watched his fingers trail up her back he spotted where a bruise had formed on he small of her back and he noticed she had a few scars along her side that looked to neat, almost like knife wounds. He'd noticed a few scars on her stomach and legs as well but as they had agreed to no questions he hadn't said anything. All of a sudden the ringtone that woke him started going of again from the side of the room where he had set her leather jacket last night.

This time it startled Deana awake and she groggily looked around the room. Realising it was her phone, she hoped out of the bed and walked her deliciously naked body across the room to her jacket. Christian couldn't help but watch as she bent down slightly to look for the phone and he enjoyed the view very much, he could feel round five coming on. She found the phone and answered it with a quite "Hello" before turning around and seeing he was awake and walked back to the bed. As she sat down and pulled the sheet up around her, blocking his view, he heard an angry voice on the other end. Christian couldn't hear what was being said but he saw her wince slightly before saying "Sorry. I was sleeping".

The person on the other end said must of asked her where she was as she replied "Still in Seattle." something more was said which she relied with a simple "Yes Sir" before hanging up the phone and setting it on the bedside table.  
"Everything Ok?" he asked her as she looked a bit tense.  
She nodded at him and said "Just my dad. Forgot to check in with him earlier."

Christian fought to keep the surprise of his face ' that was her father speaking to her like that?'. She obviously wanted to change the subject as she scooted closer to him and leaned down from her sitting position to give him a kiss. He smiled into the kiss and sat up and deepened it, seemed she was ready for round five as well. He went to push her back onto the bed but she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back instead. Deciding to go with it he lay back and watched her as she removed the sheet from his legs which brought his cock on full display for her and she could see how much he'd affected him. Not making him wait long she took his cock into her mouth where she went down as far as she could. The feeling of her warm mouth around his sensitive cock had him groaning out and arching his back which slide his cock a bit deeper down her throat. As she moved back of his cock she hollowed out her cheeks and sucked on the tip which had an other groan spilling from his lips. While one of her hands came up to start fondling his balls, the other wrapped around the bottom of his cock. She started a rhythm between her hands and mouth that quickly brought him to completion faster than he every remembered coming from a blow job.

As he caught his breath she dropped down beside him with a smile on her face and he leaned over to catch her mouth in a kiss. He could taste himself on her tongue when they met and that simple fact got him excited again. Reaching down to check on how wet she is he finds that she is soaked and he can't help but run his fingers through her folds before bringing his soaking fingers up to his mouth and sucks her juice's of them. From the corner of his eye he can see her watching him, breathing heavily so he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a condom. Before he could open it she grabbed it from his hand and opened it herself, where she then proceeded to roll it down his cock. He went to push her back down once she was done but again she pushed down on his shoulder while throwing a leg over him so that she was straddling his thighs just below his cock. He didn't usually allow a women take charge, hell they usually weren't in any position to be able to, but something about Deana doing it turned him on. She sat up on her knees while her hand grabbed his cock and positioned him at her entrance where she then slowly descended down on him allowing him to slip inside her. As her wet heat enveloped him they both let out groans at the same time. Once she had adjusted to his size she leaned forward, Which changed the angle he was in inside her, and captured his lips again before starting to move on his lap. His hands grabbed her waist and helped her find the right rhythm. She set a gentle rocking motion slowly building up the tension between them which set them up for a longer round than any of the others they'd had so far which and all been hard and fast.

Eventually it got to much for them and she turned up the pace a little while letting out incomprehensible moans and sitting back up which pushed him deeper into her on her downwards strokes. Her hand travelled down his chest unconsciously, and again he felt no pain, and she starts bouncing on his lap. He could tell she was nearly there but just couldn't push herself over the edge so he used his grip on her hips to flip them over so he was on top again He hooked her knees with his arms and pushed them forward and started pounding into her. With only four strokes he could feel her clamping down on him which triggered his own orgasm. Even after only just coming he was still hard inside her so as she caught her breath he released her legs and dropped down on top of her where he leans on his forearms and starts grinding against her. With her still being so sensitive it doesn't take him long to have her a moaning withering mess again and as her legs lock tight around his back he moves one hand down to rub circle on her clit. She just lets out a breathless whimper before coming, mumbling his name over and over again. He thinks she passes out for a few seconds because her legs go limp around him, but as he pulls out of her she lets out an other whimper and grabs by the back of the neck and pulls him down for a sloppy kiss.

After disposing of the condom he crawls back into bed behind her and wraps his arms around her and pulls her against him. She must realise then that she's touching his chest as she tries to scoot away but he just pulls her back saying

"No, it's ok. You've touched me on the chest twice that I can remember and it hasn't hurt once. Stay" she looks at him for a few seconds before nodding and curling up at his side again. As he watches her drift of to sleep he wonders just what she's doing to him, and if he was going to be able to keep her around to do it more. They where obviously extremely compatible in bed but would they be able to have anything else. It was the first time he'd wanted more and he didn't even know this woman. Hadn't even got her full name. As he thought this he reached over to the bed side table where he'd set his phone earlier and after checking that she was asleep, opened up a text to Taylor.

 **Need you to get a shot of Deana from the security tapes and send it to welch to see if he can find out anything about her. No last name given yet. She has a brother at Stanford, called him Sammy when she talked about him. Also I need you to go and get Deana some clothes for when she wakes up. I am hoping to take her to dinner at the Mile High Club so something suitable for their as well.**

Not expecting a reply straight away he set the phone back down on the bedside table and curled back up around Deana and was asleep faster than he'd ever fallen asleep before.

.

It was the sun shinning in through the windows that woke her and she rolled away from it with a groan while pulling the sheet that as covering her up over her head. Only for her to fling it back of again while she sat up and looked around the room she found herself in. It only took a few seconds for her to remember where she was and what she had been doing most of the night. She looked to the empty space in the bed beside her to find a piece of paper on the nightstand. leaning over she picked it up and read it

 **Gone for a run. Hope to be back before you wake up but if not my house keeper, Mrs Jones, has put your clothes into the wash so I have left some clothes in the bathroom for you. Feel free to take a shower and there are spare tooth brushes in the cupboard.**

Putting the note down she collapses back down on the mattress. Looking up at the ceiling she thinks about what her next move was going to be. The call from her dad last night was to let her know that he'd found a case in Livingston Louisiana but that he didn't need her and wanted her to stay on the west coast and look for some cases here. She was kind of glad. While she loved driving in her baby she didn't fancy quite fancy having to drive the whole way across the country for a case her dad would probably have finished by the time she got there. As she lay on the bed she heard the sound of footsteps outside in the hall coming towards. She made sure the sheet was covering her encase it wasn't Christian. She needn't have worried because a few seconds later a sweaty Christian walked through the door with a bottle of water In his hand. As he walked into the room he spotted that she was awake and walked around the bed to the side that she was sitting on and put the bottle down on the bedside table.

"Morning, sleep well?" he said while grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling it up over his head so she got a good look at his magnificent upper body that was soaked with sweat which defined his muscle's even more. She nodded while licking her lips before smirking ay him "Well when I finally got to sleep it was a good one." He just smirked back at her before leaning in for kiss. It wasn't like the kisses from last night, this one was slow and gentle, their lips touching briefly before pulling away and then doing the same thing. After a few minutes he rested his forehead against her and asked "take a shower with me?" She nodded her head in agreement and he stood up from the bed and held out his hand to her, but as she swung her legs out of bed she felt a soreness both down below and at the bottom of her back. Both aches where from last nights activities it was just that one was more pleasurable than the other. She must of winced because immediately he'd grabbed her in his hands, one on her arm and the other cupped her check to bring her head up for him to look in her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just seem to be a little sore. It's been a while since I've been with someone even half as talented as you." she said while thinking 'Actually don't think I've ever been with someone as talented'. He looked a bit distraught for a few seconds before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards one of the doors in the room and saying "How about a bath then?". A bath did sound lovely right about now.

His bathroom was bigger than the motel rooms she usually stayed in with top of the line appliances that she wouldn't be surprised if talked back at you. She watched him as he filled the bath, lifting a bottle of bubble bath and pouring some in under the running tap. Checking the temperature a few times he toed of his shoes and stripped out of his joggers and briefs. Reaching out for her hand he helped her into the tub before settling down behind her. Once the tub was full enough he turned the tap of and lifted a cloth and soap from the dish on the side and dipped it into the water and then brought it up to her shoulders and started running it along her arms and back before leaning her back against him and reaching around to do her front. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feel of being looked after. Never in her life had anyone done something so simple, it was always her that had do to the looking after. As she drifted she could feel Christian scrubbing himself down but she was to engrossed in her pleasure to move. Before she knew it he was finished and had wrapped his arms back around her ad rested his chin on the top of her head.

"How long will you be in town?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Not sure. I've no where I have to be yet but I don't usually stay in one place for to long" she hoped that didn't sound to suspicious, but she'd be a fool to believe that.

"Well have dinner with me tonight, please?" he asked, almost pleaded. she thought about it for a few moments before twisting slightly so she could see his face and nodded her head in agreement. He gave her a blinding smile at her agreement before leaning down and giving her a sweet kiss.  
They stayed in the tub until the water started going cold, just making small talk and enjoying each other company. He got out first and grabbed two fluffy towel of the rack beside the bath and wrapped one around his waist before helping her out of the bath and wrapping the other towel around her. After drying herself of she walked over to the bench where the pile of clothes Christian had mentioned in his note was waiting for her. While the clothes themselves where of the same sort of style that she's been wearing the night before, these clothes where brand new and looked much more expensive than anything she owned. She turned to Christian and asked

"Where did these clothes come from? they're in my sizes and they look brand new"

"I had Taylor nip out and get them this morning. I wanted you to be comfortable."

"Christian these look expensive clothes, I can't accept them." she hated charity and she was used to looking after herself.

"Yes you can. I wont even notice the cost of them. I work extremely hard for the money I make and will spend it on what I want. The clothes are yours to keep. I had Taylor also pick you out an outfit for tonight, hoping that you would say yes."

"Christian I can't acc . . " she wanted to say more but he cut her of with a kiss before saying "You can and you will or else you'll be walking around naked and as much s I would enjoy that I'm not the sharing kind. Now get dressed, Mrs Jones will have breakfast ready by now." he said while giving her a tap on the backside and leaving the bathroom to get changed himself.

Following Christian out of the bedroom and back towards the kitchen Deana's stomach rumbled at the smell of bacon that she caught a whiff of as they got closer to the kitchen and Christian must of heard it as he looked back at her with a raised eyebrow and gave a low chuckle. She let out a defensive "What. I've worked up an appetite after last night. A proud smirk crossed his face at her words but was unable to say anything as they made it to the kitchen.

"Deana I'd like you to meet Mrs Jones my housekeeper. Mrs Jones this is Deana." Deana smiled at the older lady and said "Hi, pleasure to meet you"

"Likewise dear" Mrs Jones said back with huge smile on her face that Deana couldn't quite understand. I have breakfast ready if you are Mr Grey."

"Yes Mrs Jones go ahead please" Christian said to her while pouring himself a glass of orange juice fro the jug on the counter. He gestured her to one of the stools before sitting down onto he one beside hers. Mrs Jones then placed two plates with Bacon, eggs and pancakes down in front of them.

"Would you like anything to drink Miss Deana" Mrs Jones asked her.

"It's just Deana and a coffee would be lovely thank you." Mrs jones smiled at her before turning towards the coffee machine and pouring her a cup. she set it down in front of Deana along with milk and sugar before retreating out of the kitchen to give them some privacy. Deana poured a little bit of milk into her coffee before digging into the first home cooked meal she'd had in years and it was delicious.

 **Hope you enjoyed Christian pov. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hopefully you guys are still enjoying this story. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4**

Deana set her knife and fork down on her plate once she was finished, resisting licking her plate clean, and looked over to Christian who had been watching her finish with a amused expression on his face.

"Mrs Jones will be glad to know you enjoyed that" he said to her and she could hear the laughter in his voice. Not rising to his bairkt she slid down of her stool and grabbed her plate while saying "She's a good cook. I'm used to eating out of what ever the closest rest stop has to offer. Sometimes it can get interesting." When she turned back towards him she noticed that he now had a scowl on his face but luckily her phoe beeping from the back pocket of her new Jean caught their attention. She pulled the phone out only to realise that it was a warning that her battery was about to die. Groaning she looked to Christian and said

"Can I plug my phone in? It's about to die."

"Of course . What is it?" Instead of answering she handed it to him and caught the look of disgust on his face when he got a good look at it. She hid her smile by turning back to the sink and starting to wash their plates and said over her shoulder "I'll have to go down to the car and get my charger. I doubt you'll have one for that."

"What are you doing with this ancient thing" he said mostly to himself as a reply still looking at her phone in disgust.

"I'm too good at breaking phones, and don't have the funds to keep replacing a smart phone so got that instead." which was close to the truth. He flipped it open and started fiddling with it. Deana heard the beeping of him pressing some buttons and turned back round to watch him. When he looked up at her he got a sheepish smile on his face at being caught and said

"Just putting in my number. We can go down and get your charger, because your right I don't have one that would fit that.".

Walking around the island unit he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up onto the counter and leaned in for a kiss. What started on of as slow and gentle kiss quickly got more passionate until Deana found her fingers grabbing chunks of his hair, trying to pull him closer to her, with his hands up her shirt playing around the edge of her bra. Her legs had wrapped themselves around his waist and had him pinned against the counter, leaning into her. When breathing became essential they broke apart only for him to trail kisses down her neck. They where interrupted by her phone beeping again on the counter. He pulled back and detangled himself from her legs and lifted her down from the counter before they made their way to the elevator. He had her pinned to the wall before the doors even closed.

Walking towards Baby with Christian by her side Deana said "Christian, meet Baby, my pride and joy" while smiling up at him.

"You named your car Baby?"

"Yeah, why not. Don't you have a name for your car? Which one is yours by the way?"

"No I don't and they're all mine." Deana looked at him in shock from where she was unlocking the drivers door before looing around the garage. Baby was beside the black saloon that Christian had been using last night and beside it was what looked like the same car in silver. On the other side of the garage where two SUV's both in black and beside them was a Audi R8 Spyder in red. ' Why the hell does someone need five cars?'

"All of them?"

"Yes all of them" he said while walking up beside her. Deana finished unlocking the door and opened it before getting into the drivers seat and leaning over to her bag. Lifting the bag she got back out of the car, closing the door and locking it before heading towards the trunk and opening it. Making sure the false bottom was locked she looked to Christian and asked "Where exactly are we supposed to be going for dinner tonight"

"I've got us a table at the Mile High Club" he said leaning against he car beside her while she rummaged in the trunk for her wash bag. Raising her eyebrow she looked to him and asked "When did you book this? I've been with you since you asked me out?"

"I had Taylor phone them when I sent out for your clothes. Plus I kind of own the place, it wouldn't of mattered if we'd just shown up."

she really needed to look this guy up. "So you own restaurants as well ?"

"Just a couple" 'just a couple, he says! "and the bar we met in last night. I was actually there meeting with the manager last night. I was leaving when I saw you."

"I suppose owning a few bars and restaurants is a good way to pick up girls" she said. Why did that bother her? She'd probably never see him again after tonight.

"Actually no. This is a first for me. I'm usually very singular in my tastes." he moved closer to her and brought his hands up to her face "last night was the first time I've ever had sex in my own bed"

"What do you mean, you sure knew what you where doing" 'No way he was a virgin' she thought not understanding what he'd meant. He looked at her for a few minutes before sighing "It would be better for me to show you. Are you ready to go back up?" Grabbing her bag and locking the trunk she nodded and followed him back to the elevator where they went back up to the apartment in a tense silence.

Once back in the apartment Christian showed her where she could charge her phone in the living room before disappearing into his bedroom for a few minutes. When he came back he took her bag of her shoulder and set it on the sofa and grabbed her hand and headed towards the stairs and started going up them.

.

'What was he doing?' Christian thought to himself as he lead Deana up the stairs toward the playroom. 'She was going to run out on him and he hadn't even thought of asking her to sign an NDA. Couldn't he of at least put this of until after dinner tonight. He'd been looking forward to seeing her in the outfit Caroline Action had picked out for her.' He could feel her eyes on his as the reached the door and he released her had to reach into his pocket and retrieve the key. Unlocking the door he pushed the door open and motioned for her to go ahead. He caught a strange emotion in her green eyes, maybe nerves as she walked forward through the door slowly. Following her in he switched on the lights and closed the door behind them all the while keeping his eyes of her, not wanting to see her reaction until he couldn't put it of anymore. When he finally looked up it was to see that she'd made it to the middle of the room and was looking around curiously. When her eyes caught his and realised he was watching her she gave him a smile and said "So your into kink. How did I not catch onto that last night."

Christian just looked at her with his mouth slightly open in shock but she continued on "Do you do this to women or women to you." she asked "Or men I don't judge" as a after thought.

"Uh . . . Women, I do it to women." he said finally finding his voice. "You seem ok with this."

She gave a small laugh and walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist and said "I've dabbled a bit in it before. Wasn't really my thing. Kink in the bed is one thing but when someone tries to tell me what to do outside of it I tend to do the opposite just to piss them of."

Not able to help himself Christian attacked her with a kiss as soon as the words where out of her mouth and spun her around and walked her backwards until they where flush against the door. Lifting her up she automatically clamped her legs around his waist to hold herself up while he brought his hands up to push under her shirt. Dethatching himself from her lips he said against her neck "We need to get put of here now or I'll not be able to keep my hands of you".

"Hey I'm not complaining" she said with a breathless laugh. Christian just shook his head and stepped back to put her back on her feet and said "No, this is one area I can't break the rules." She looked at him before nodding and reaching behind her for the door handle where they made their way back downstairs.

"So when you said that it was the first time you'd had sex with a women in your bed, did you mean that you've only ever had sex while in a scene?" she asked him once they'd sat down on the sofa. Instead of answering right away he took her hand and lifted it up to rest her palm on his chest. "I've never let anyone touch me. Not even my mother"

"Has this got something to do with the scars on your chest?" he nodded at her before saying

"I was adopted by the Grey's when I was four but I had a bad start to life." he took a deep breath before continuing "My mother was addicted to drugs, and worked as a prostitute. Her pimp was extremely abusive to both her and me and like to use my chest and back as his own personal ashtray." he paused here and looked away from her not wanting to see the pity. He must of paused to long and got lost in his thoughts because her hand coming up to cup his check is what brought him back to himself. He looked up at her and it wasn't pity he found on her face but something he didn't recognise and she didn't say anything, just stayed silent which he was thankful for. Without realising it he leaned into her hand and brought his own up to keep it in place. Without moving he continued on

"When I was four years old, she committed suicide. I was alone with her body for four days before one of the neighbours reported the smell and we were discovered by the police. Grace, my mother, was the doctor on duty when I was brought in to the emergency room. Grace and Carrick, my father, adopted me a few months later but no what they did I just couldn't trust them and didn't speak a word. Mia was adopted shortly after we all made the move to Seattle and that was the turning point for me until Mia. I'd always been wary of Elliot but Mia was so small and innocent." he smiled here thinking of Mia and he felt Deana lean her head against his shoulder.

"You know my mum died when I was six. A fire in Sam's nursery." he could hear the sadness in her voice but didn't say anything. She'd been old enough that she must remember her mother better than he his. "It broke dad and I stopped talking for months. It was Sammy that brought me round again." she finished and he recognised the love of a sibling in her voice. They sat in silence for a few minutes just soaking in each other presence with her leaning against his side with her head still on his shoulder.

"So how did you get into BDSM?" she asked eventually breaking the silence.

Christian took a deep breath, he wasn't looking forward to this next part.

"As a teenager I would have violent mood swings and was always getting into fights. With my phobia of touch, someone so much as brushing up against me in the corridor would set me of. When I was fifteen years old, and had been kicked out of an other school my mother set me up with a landscaping job for one of her friend's. Elena seduced me, and I ended up losing my virginity to her. She introduced me to the BDSM lifestyle, which taught me how to control my emotions and channel my anger into positive outlets. She acted as a Domme to me for six years."

"What! When you where fifteen? What age was she? If she was friends with your mother she must have been a lot older than you. Christian that's not right."

"It's only recently I've come to that conclusion but back then I thought it was what I needed, and yes she was older but I was a horny fifteen year old boy that couldn't stand to be touched and she was giving me a way to well do it."

"That does not make it right!" he could almost feel the anger radiating of her. "I know, I know" he said twisting slightly and wrapping his arms around her waist "it took me a long time and a lot of money spent on my therapist to convince me of it. I've been slowly cutting of contact with her, unfortunately with her being my mothers friend I can't avoid her completely. She's also a business partner although I am going through the motions of selling my shares in her salons."

She didn't say anymore about it but he could almost hear her grinding her teeth to stop herself. "So how did you go from her submissive to what you are today?"

"After I dropped out of Harvard and started up GEH I started contracting submissive's when I needed them." untangling himself from her he stood up before holding out her hand to her and leading her into his office. Going to his desk he pulled out the draft he keeps of the contract before handing it over to her. "This is just a draft but if you want to do a scene in the playroom I want to go through this with you as well as have a NDA signed."

Christian watched with belated breath as she picked it up and flipped through it.

"It's extensive" she finally said looking up at him, not giving anything away.

"Is it something you would consider ?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm not a submissive. The only person who's orders I follow re my dad's and that's not about to change. If I was to consider it, it would simple be a extra bit a spice to what we've already been doing so far. All these rules in that contract, not going to happen."

"Honestly I don't care amount that, I simply want to go over limits on what you would be willing to do. I don't want to hurt you." he said, and god did he sound pathetic. What was happening to him, he hadn't even known this girl twenty four hours and here he was breaking all his rules for her.

She walked round his desk towards him and pushed him into his chair before straddling his lap and saying against his lips "I'm sure we could come to some sort of agreement" before she pressed in harder against him and started a fight for dominance with they're tongues. The ping from his computer signalling a new email was ignored and the contract was quickly forgotten about as he proceeded to enact a secret fantasy he'd always had involving his desk.

.

When they finally surfaced and Christian checked the time he found that it was coming up on twelve. Never had he put of work for so long, even on a Saturday. As Deana retreated to his room to freshen up he scrolled through his phone checking his email's. He didn't see anything that couldn't wait until Monday until he saw that he'd received an email from Welch. Opening up the email he debated reading through it before backing out of it and saving it for later. He was going to enjoy tonight, he could join the real world again on Monday because he hoped to convince her to stay both tonight and Sunday night.

.

Deana took the time she had along to try and figure out what the hell she was doing. What was supposed to be a one night thing was starting to head into dangerous territory but for the life of her she couldn't make herself walk out that door. He'd just spilled his darkest secret's to her, someone he hardly knew, and that both scared and flattered her.

'One more night Deana, you can have one more night, then it's back to the real world' but even as she tried to convince herself otherwise, she knew leaving was going to hurt.

Walking back into the main room Deana spotted Christian standing by the window looking out over the city and started walking towards him. She stopped before she could get a glimpse of how high up they where. Having heard her approach Christian looked over his should at her and raised an eyebrow at the distance she kept.

"Mm. . Yeah. Me and height's? don't really go. I may know where're up high but as long as I don't see just how high up I am I'm fine."

"So I shouldn't surprise you with a helicopter trip around the city?" She could swear he almost looked disappointed as if she'd just ruined some special plans.

"Yeah defiantly not." she replied "Wait, do you have a helicopter? Where you planning to do that?"

"Yes I have a helicopter, her name's Charlie Tango and I may have been thinking about it." he said turning around to face her fully.

"Charlie Tango? and you where making fun of Baby?" she poked at his stomach after he walked closer to her.

"It's more call sign than a name" he said quickly backtracking and playfully slapping her hand away. Changing the subject he asked her "Was there anything you wanted to do today?"

"Well I only had my room paid for the night so I should go and lift the few things a left there and return the key or pay for another night." she said while raising an eyebrow, hinting at him. Luckily her got the hint "And why would you pay for a room for an other night when it's not going to be used."

Smiling up at him she gave him a quick kiss and said "I was hoping you would say that but I do still need to return the key. The only other thing Id planned for today was to give Baby a once over. There was a slight rattle I didn't like the sound of that I want to take a look at."

Looking at her he nodded "Ok, so we can go return your motel key and if there's time before dinner you can work on . . Baby . . here down in the garage."

She hadn't expected him to want to come with her but she wasn't going to waste any time she had left with him and just said "Sound like a plan, shall we go now?" Instead of answering verbally he walked towards his room and returned a few minute later with a leather jacket on. 'Damn, he looks hot' she thought to herself while also wondering how on earth she could still be horny. Getting into the elevator she noticed that he had his keys in his hand and she said "Where're taking Baby" leaving no room for argument. He looked like he was going to argue for a few seconds but one look at her face must of told him that it would be a battle he would lose and stayed quite. 'Smart man.' she thought smirking to herself.

Getting into Baby, Deana noticed Taylor slip into the black Audi beside them and when Christian noticed her looking he said "He's going to follow us."

"Does he follow you everywhere, all the time?" she asked him.

"That's what he's paid for." he replied.

"Doesn't that get annoying?" she asked curious. It would drive her insane.

"It was at the start but I've gotten used to it. I'm a powerful man and unfortunately I've had to take step's to protect myself and my family against the risk's that come with that." she nodded and started up Baby. Hearing the purr of her engine echo of the walls of the garage immediately brought smile to her face. The garage doors opened automatically as she approached them and when she glanced over at Christian she could see that he had his phone out, obviously controlling them from inside the car. Pulling out of Escala, with the black Audi behind her, Deana put her foot down and let Baby tear through Seattle towards the motel and thanked god that the only thing waiting for her at the motel to pick up was dirty laundry.

Having convinced Christian to stay out of sight in the car, using the excuse of the media to get him to agree, Deana grabbed her bag of dirty laundry from the room before making her way to the office to hand in the key. The grumpy old man at the desk gave her the usual "Hope you enjoyed your stay, come again" speech before she escaped back out to the car. After putting her bag in the trunk she got back into Baby where she found Christian going through her cassettes.

"Your still using cassettes?" he looked even more disgusted than when he'd saw her phone.

"Hey. I am not douching up my Baby, she's a classic."

"You can still enter this century and get a digital radio." he said. He actually seemed quite bothered by it.

"Keep talking and you'll be riding with Taylor." she threatened, raising her eyebrow at him. He didn't say anymore but she could tell he wanted to. hooking around in the box he pulled out a tape and stuck it in. The first cords to Bon Jovi's Dead or Alive started as she pulled out of the motel and headed back into the city to Escala where she would give Baby a few hours TLC.

.

Once five o'clock came Christian was finally able to pull her away from Baby and sent her to get dressed for dinner with instructions that she was to wear the dress he'd bought her and to use the products that had been place in the bathroom. The products he was talking about where various lotions and potions that she's only ever heard about before and she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy indulging in them just once. The outfit was everything she needed from underwear to shoes. The Bra and panty set where white lace that would blend in seamlessly with the white Pamella Roland Embellished Lace-Inset Cocktail Dress (not that she had a clue, that's what the label said) paired with black Christian Louboutin Breche Leather pumps with a 4" heel it was the most expensive outfit she ever worn. He'd had various hair tongs left out as well and she spent the time, for once, to curl her natural wavy brown hair into lose curls. She used a white pearly clip to pin back the right side of her hair behind her ear and left the rest down. She settled for natural colours for her make up, not feeling confident in herself to be able to pull of anything more complicated. Looking in the mirror and giving herself a last look over, she found that she could hardly recognise herself.

Slipping on her shoes, she grabbed her leather jacket from the bed along with the black Christian Louboutin clutch that had came with the outfit and made her way out of the room and into the main room where Christian was waiting for her. Hearing her heels on the marble floor he turned to face her and she could see his jaw drop and boy did that make her feel good.

"Wow, Deana you look amazing." he said once he finally found his voice and leaned down and kissed her softly. Releasing her he steered her to the elevator , which he called for, and when the doors opened and they got in he said "Taylor's driving." Glaring over at him she pouted the whole way down to the garage but fair was fair. He let her get her own way this afternoon so she'd let him have this one.

The silver Audi was already pulled out of it's spot when they got down and Taylor opened the door to the back seat as they approached. Getting in, Deana settled herself into the seat and waited for Christian to walk round the car and get in the other side. Taylor got into the driver seat and once settled asked Christian "Are we ready to go Mr Grey?"

"Yes Taylor. To the Mile High Club please." Sitting beside Christian, with his hand holding hers, Deana's only thought as they pulled out of the garage was ' God I hope this night goes smoothly.'


	5. Chapter 5

**So happy you guys are liking this story.  
Think it's time to introduce an other favourite character into the mix.**

 **Chapter 5**

The Mile High club was the fanciest place Deana had ever eaten in. Looking at the menu that had been placed in front of her she didn't even know where to start and once she got a look at the prices she just about had a heart attack 'No wonder the guys rich, with prices like these'. She vaguely heard Christian order them a bottle of wine but she was to engrossed in her mini panic attack on how much she was going to screw this night up and embarrass Christian. Luckily they had a private table in the corner of the room where it would be obvious if one of the other patrons tried to spy on them, in which case Taylor would handle the situation, Christian's words. It was Christian taking a hold of her hand that had been griping the menu and entwining their fingers that brought her back to the real world and he asked "Is everything Ok?"

Nodding her head at him she replied "Yeah, just a little out of my comfort zone."

"Well just relax, you'll be fine. However if you want to leave we can."

"No, no I'm just being silly." She said holding his hand a little tighter and taking a sip out of the glass of water that was in front of her.

Christian looked at her for a few seconds before nodding at her menu "Do you know what you want to eat?"

"Not a clue." she said while looking back down at the menu "Probably steak"

"Good choice." he said but was interrupted by the waiter arriving with the wine. He set the glasses on the table and presented the bottle to Christian. Once he nodded the waiter opened it and filled the two glasses, then set the bottle in the ice bucket beside the table. He then looked at Christian and asked "Are we ready to order Sir?"

Christian looked to her in question and she nodded, having made up her mind. The waiter looked to her for her order first.

"Could I have the Caesar Salad with grilled chicken for starters and the 12oz rump steak for the main please"

"How would you like your steak done miss?"

"Medium to well done please"

The waiter nodded and looked to Christian who ordered the brie and steak along with sides to go along with both their meals. Once the menu's where cleared Christian reached his other arm across the table and took both her hands in his and started playing with her fingers, she noticed he took special notice of the ring she always wore on her right ring finger. She could see him open is mouth to question it when a new voice interrupted them

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Looking up over her shoulder she could see a tall, muscular, and wide-shouldered man with curly blonde hair and blue eyes looking at them with the biggest smile on his face, along with a little bit of shock. Behind him stood a leggy blonde that just screamed model, looking at them both with interest. Turning back around to Christian she could see that he had closed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling as if he was praying. When he opened them again he looked over at the man and said in a warning tone "Elliot"

'Elliot? As in his brother Elliot?.

When Christian looked back at her she mouthed "Your brother?" to him in which he nodded back with a grimace.

'Crap' she thought before taking a big gulp of her wine.

.

He thought the evening was going well and then he showed up.

He watched as Deana gulped down her wine after he confirmed that they had just been interrupted by his brother and nearly copied her with his own. Looking back to Elliot he found that he seemed to have gotten over his shock and had stopped a near by waiter. 'He better not being doing what I think he's doing', but of course he was and before they knew it, their romantic table for two had been turned into a table for four. Deana moved round a seat so that she was sitting to his left and Elliot took the seat she had vacated while his date sat to Christians right.

He could see that Elliot hadn't taken his eyes of Deana, which caused an unfamiliar feeling to settle in the pit of his stomach. Was he actually jealous? Wanting to get his eyes of her he asked Elliot "Aren't you going to introduce us Elliot?" gesturing to his brothers date, but before Elliot could answer said date spoke up herself "I'm Tanya. You're Christian right?" she said while laying her hand on his arm that was resting on the table. He could see from the corner of his eye that Deana's eyes narrowed as she looked at the hand on his arm and he quickly removed it. Elliot, who had been surprisingly quite so far, looked like he was the cat that had gotten the canary, having seen the little display. Looking back at Tanya he said "Yeah, and this is Deana" gesturing to her. Deana simply nodded her head at Tanya before looking towards Elliot, who still hadn't wipe the stupid smile of his face

"And you must be the big brother. Nice to meet you." Deana said to him holding out her hand. Elliot ever the ladies man lifted her hand up his lips and gave a dramatic bow and said "I am and believe me the pleasure is all mine." Christian rolled his eyes at his brothers dramatics and poured Deana a glass of wine to give himself something to do. Deana must of sensed his tenseness as he felt her hand rest itself on his knee under the table while she continued talking with Elliot, who's own date had all but been forgotten about.

"So, how long has this been going on" Elliot asked, gesturing between them.

"It hasn't. We only just meet." Christian replied shortly not wanting to reveal anything more in front of Tanya. While he would of preferred Elliot not to find out, he knew at least he wouldn't run to the media the first chance he got. Tanya on the other hand had been paying Deana a bit to much attention for Christians liking. Although Christian could bet that Elliot was going to go running to someone that may be worse. Their mother.

When Elliot looked at him he tilted his head towards Tanya who was still watching Deana and when Elliot figured out what he meant he nodded his head at him. The waiter from earlier then came back and took Elliot and Tanya's orders, delaying conversation for a few minutes and Deana was quick enough to start the conversation before Tanya got the chance.

"So Elliot what do you do?" she asked his brother, and Christian amused himself with the pouting expression that descended onto Tanya's face at being subtly overpowered. Deana was right, their wasn't a submissive bone in her body, but strangely enough he found himself getting turned on by the power play she'd started.

"I'm in construction. Like my brother I have my own company, Grey Construction ..." Deana proceeded to continue to ask him seemingly innocent questions while only giving out the bare necessities about herself while also including Christian in the conversation, all the while blocking Tanya at every turn. If that wasn't a turn on enough, her hand that had been on his knee had started moving up his thigh halfway through the conversation and started rubbing in circles. Once their starters came the conversation slowed down a bit and Tanya took this chance to pounce.

"So Deana, what is it that you do?"

"I'm a mechanic." Deana replied keeping her answer short and simple and Christian could tell that she had surprised the both of them. If he hadn't watched her working on her car this afternoon he'd have had a hard time believing it himself.

"Hadn't pegged you for a mechanic" Elliot said getting in before Tanya who Christian suspected wouldn't have been so polite about it.

"Yeah well you do what you know and I know cars." she said smiling at Elliot. When they finished their starters and the plates where taken away Elliot asked Christian " So will you both be coming to dinner tomorrow night?" knowing he was putting him on the spot. Luckily Deana answered for him.

"Oh no I wouldn't want to intrude on a family event." she said

"Oh you wouldn't be intruding, Mum would love to meet you."

"Elliot leave it." Christian interrupted them not wanting Deana to feel pressured into anything. Elliot through his hands up in surrender and lifted his beer to his lips. Their main courses arriving brought a halt to further conversation for a short while. Elliot seemed to have finally got the hint and kept the conversation light from there on which Christian was thankful for.

Once the main courses where done Christian asked for the desert menu's. As he expected her too Tanya declined one but as soon as Deana saw that there was pie she nearly vibrated in her seat in excitement. This time it was Christian's turn to move his hand onto her leg and as soon as it came into contact with her bare skin she stilled. It was only a split second action before she tuned to Christian to ask what he was having. Wanting to see how far he could get he slowly moved his hand up her leg until it was brushing under the hem of her dress where he stilled for a few moments before moving up further until he felt the edge of her panties. Looking at her face he could see that she looked a bit flushed all of a sudden and he smirked to himself as she lifted her wine glass to her lips to hide her expression. She let out a quite gasp when he trailed his finger down the middle of her panties. He could feel her wetness through the material and was just about to slip his finger under her panties when the dessert's arrived. Retreating slightly he left his hand on her thigh and proceeded to eat his dessert.

"If you'll excuse me I need to use the ladies room" Deana said once she was finished her desert before grabbing her clutch and leaving the table.

"I'll join you" Tanya said while getting up as well and leaving Christian alone with his brother.

"Damn little bro, she sure is something" Elliot said he minute the girls where out of ear shoot, although he could of sworn he saw Deana look back smugly over her shoulder at him. Still watching her walk away he unintentionally answered Elliot with "Yeah, she is" before realising what he'd said and continuing "but I don't think it's going to go far. She's only in town for a few day's."

He must of looked more upset about that than he thought he was showing because Elliot was uncharacteristically quite before saying "If it's meant to be, thing's will work themselves out."

"What about you and Tanya?" Christian asked his brother. For the first time ever he was actually wanting to know about his brother's private life. Usually he made sure to stay well clear of any conversations like this. Elliot seemed to jump at the chance and proceeded to tell him how he and Tanya had met, with way to much information for Christian.

"I don't see her being a long term thing, just a bit of fun for a while" Elliot finished in which Christian replied with "Your all class Elliot" before being interrupted by the girls returning. Deana looked angry but triumphant, Tanya on the other hand looked like someone had just shot her puppy in front of her. Something must of happened between them in the bathroom. When they reached the table Deana sat back down beside him and he pretend not to notice how she scooted her chair closer to his. Christian leant in against her and whispered into her ear.

"What has you looking so victorious?" Deana smirked at him before replying, "Just putting a bitch in her place." Unable to help himself he placed a kiss to her neck where he had found her to be sensitive and enjoyed the sound of her breath catching in her throat.

What they didn't see was that Elliot had gotten his phone out while the girls had approached and when Christian leant in towards her he discreetly took a few photos of them. He'd need proof for Mia.

Instead of sitting back down Tanya instead looked to Elliot and said "I think I'd like to head home now Elliot." As Christian seemed to be oblivious to anything but Deana now, Elliot just nodded at Tanya before getting Christian attention.

"Little bro where're going to head out now. Deana it was lovely meeting you and I hope we can do this again sometime"

"Likewise Elliot." Deana replied while Christian got up to give his brother a goodbye hand shake.

As Elliot walked to his pickup with Tanya moaning by his side, god what did he see in her, he opened up a group message to his mum and sister.

 **Elliot:** Guess who I've just been on a double date with.

Starting up the truck he started making his way back to Tanya's where he was going to simply drop her of and leave. When they got there she tried to invite him in but he declined, their was only so much he could take and watching her try to flirt with his little bro all night while both he and Deana had been there had annoyed him.

 **Grace:** Elliot dear a mother doesn't really want to know all the intimate details of your love life.

 **Elliot:** It's not like that mum. Took my date to Mile High for dinner and caught Christian their looking very cosy with his date.

He'd just pulled up to his apartment when his phone started ringing. Answering it all he heard where the excited shrieks of his little sister as she fired questions at him so fast they just all blurred into one. Hearing the beeping of an incoming call he found that his mother was also trying to call and told Mia to hold on while he connected their mother in while he made his way up to his apartment.

"Elliot, spill" Mia demanded after their mother was able to get her calmed down enough for them to understand.

"Well decided to take the girl I've been seeing out for dinner and decided on the Mile High Club. Spotted Christian's car in the car park so asked for him when we got upstairs only to find him their on his own date, I'd originally thought business meeting or something but definitely not.

"So, what was this person like?" Elliot found it amusing that his mother didn't specify gender when she asked.

"She was actually pretty great. From the short time with her I know she'd have no problem keeping Christian in his place. Plus Christian couldn't keep his eyes of her" he was interrupted here by Mia shrieking again but he kept talking regardless "I'm not sure how serious it is, form the sounds of things she's only in town for a few days, so leave him be. I doubt he'd be very happy if you ruined his evening anymore than I already have this evening. My date wasn't what you would call very polite to her, although Deana put her in her place easily enough."

"Deana is that her name." his mother asked him. He could hear the relief in her voice at hearing of Christian having some happiness.

"Yeah. I'll send you a photo I took of them. They didn't know I was taking it and you know what Christian is like, so Mia if this goes any further than the three of us there will be trouble" he said, hoping he wouldn't regret this.

"Ok, I promise I won't say a thing to anyone. eh I can't even go and talk to Christian, you know being in Paris." Elliot could almost hear the pout through the phone.

"Well I'm going, ill send you through the photo. Good night"

"Good night sweet heart" he heard his mother say before he hung up. Going to the fridge and lifting out a beer he flipped through the photo's he took before choosing one where they where both facing each other with smiles on their faces. You could clearly see the unusual green colour of Deana's eyes in the photo as she looked up at his brother with her long brown hair flowing down her back. His brother also looked happier than he'd seen him in , well ever. Sending the picture to his mother and sister Elliot lost pitied Christian when their patience on the subject finally broke and they bombarded him with questions

Mia reply was almost instant, filled with OMG's and heart emoji's.

His mother reply took a little longer and was a simple "He looks happy"

"He was, and more relaxed than I've ever seen him. She was touching him" Elliot knows that Christian hadn't even realised that he'd seen her hands travelling all over him during dinner, even in his no go areas.

"I'm happy for him" was his mother's reply.

Smiling Elliot headed into his bedroom to hit the hay and wished his brother a happy evening.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know you all where wanting to see Deana with his family but I just don't think that would be something she would do so quickly. So hope your not all disappointed with the way this chapter goes. Please don't hate me.**

 **Chapter 6**

After Elliot and Tanya left they finished of the wine before Christian settled the bill and they left. It was in a comfortable silence that they travelled back to Escala, with Deana sitting right up against Christian with her head on his left shoulder. He thought she'd fallen asleep as Taylor navigated the late night traffic. The sound of Deana's phone ringing from her clutch brought her around and when she pulled out the phone Christian caught "Dad" on the screen before she answered.

"Dad" she answered. This time the voice that Christian heard was calm and less angry sounding than the voice he'd heard the night before. Unfortunatley that meant that unlike the night before he wasn't able to hear what was being said even with her sitting right beside him. Her dad was talking for a bit before Deana answered with.

"Yeah, I'm still in Seattle. The car's been making a noise I didn't like so wanted to check her out first. Think I've found the problem." Christian raised is eyebrow at this. She'd found the problem within half an hour and had it fixed In ten minutes and then spent the rest of the afternoon tinkering and cleaning the car. So why was she lying. Unless she didn't want to leave and was making excuses to her dad. That thought gave Christian a warm fuzzy feeling.

"Spokane. That's what, four hours from here? When does he need me?" That sounded like she had to leave and Christian didn't like the thought of her going so soon. 'You can't keep her forever. This was supposed to be one night' he tried to remind himself.

"Can he hold of till Monday?" obviously this didn't go down well as she winced slightly before saying "Send me his number and I'll ring him myself." She said goodbye before hanging up.

"Are you leaving Seattle?" he asked her straight away. She looked up at him sadly while replying

"Looks like it. Friend of my dads needs help with a job but there's a deadline to keep for Monday night. I need to be there for tomorrow night. Luckily it's close enough that I won't have to leave untill tomorrow."

Christian got a lump in his throat at the thought of her leaving but there was nothing he could do. The silence that decended on them was interrupted by Deana's phone beeping with a new text message, obviously the number from her dad. She didn't ring him right away as they where pulling into Escala. Getting out of the car they made their way up to the apartment where Deana excused herself to go and ring about the job in private. Once she'd disappeared into his room Christian called for Taylor to come into his office. While waiting on him Christian opened up an email to Caroline Action to put in a order of clothes for Deana. He'd seen how little clothes she had after she had asked to use his machine to wash them and that just wouldn't do. If she was going to be leaving, he was going to send her of with suitable clothes. And a new phone.

He was interrupted by Taylor knocking on the door to his office and when he was giving permission to enter he shut the door behind him and stood in front of his desk.

"As you may have heard Deana will most likely be leaving town tomorrow. I'm ordering more clothes for her and a new phone that I need you to pick up in the morning." he knew it was Sunday but money talks.

"After you pick them up you can have the rest of the day, untill this evening, off as I don't plan to be going anywhere untill I have to go to dinner at my parents." If he had limited time left with her, he was keeping her in bed as long as he could.

Taylor nodded in acknowledgement and Christian continued on with

"Just so you know. I had a background check done on her but I haven't opened it yet and I won't untill she leaves. However I'm going to forward it to you so one of us knows. I don't want anything done untill she leaves if anything shows up on it." This time Taylor hesitated slightly before nodding and saying

"Yes Sir" Christian watched him for a few seconds before saying

"You're dismissed for the rest of the night. I'll email you the background check and Caroline's confirmation when I get it." Turning around Taylor walked back to the door however before he walked out it he looked back at Christian and said

" By the way Sir. I caught two guest's trying to take photo's tonight. Both phone's where confiscated and the pictures deleted before being given back, however I caught site of your brother with his phone out just before they left. I think he may have taken a photo of the two of you."

Christian closed his eye's and leant his head back against his chair and said " So chances are my mother already knows. Thank you Taylor. I'll handle Elliot."

Opening the door Taylor left the room only to see Deana walking towards the study.

Christian heard her ask Taylor "Is Christian in there?"

"Yes Miss. Go on in." was Taylor's reply.

When she entered the room Christian saw that she had changed out of the dress and into a pair of lounge pants and a strappy top. Even from across the room Christian could see that she was also braless which immediately got his attention down below. God what this woman did to him. He felt like a teenager again with the lack of control he had over his body.

Walking towards him she asked "Is everything OK?"

Nodding at her he said "Taylor was just letting me know that he had to delete photos of a few phones this evening and that he thinks he may have seen Elliot take a photo before he left. Which means my mother will already know."

"And how do you feel about that?" she asked him as she made her way around the desk.

"Honestly. I don't really mind. which is unusual for me."

Grabbing a hold of her waist he pulled her down onto his lap so that she was facing him and pulled her head down for a kiss.

"How was your phone call?" he asked after a few minutes of making out. She was slightly breathless before she answered

"Alright. I don't need to be there till late sunday night, so if I leave about four I'll have plenty of time." and she leant back In for an other kiss.

" I want to take you into my playroom" he said to her the next time they came up for air. "I just need to go over your limits and safe words" he continued when she didn't object straight away.

He held his breath as she looked at him before nodding In agreement. Lifting her up onto her feet before turning her around to face the desk he took out the contract from his drawer and together they went through what she would and wouldn't do.

They spent an hour going through it and once finished he took out the key for the room and handed it to her while saying

" Go on up stairs and strip and wait for me by the bed. I'll be up soon." Giving her a slap on the butt he followed her out of the room before they parted ways, her up stairs and him into his bedroom to change. Putting on his jeans while going through just what he wanted to do to her got him even more excited. He had to bring a stop to his thoughts or else he wouldn't last two minutes once he got her in front of him.

Entering the room he spotted Deana lying across the bed naked. Usually he would insist on his subs to be kneeling before the door but one look at her sprawled out on the bed kept him silent. Locking the door behind him he approached the bed and pulled her by the legs to the edge and leant over her to reach her mouth. He ground his jeans covered crotch into her and she moaned at the feeling of his obvious hard on against her sensitive skin.

Grabbing her hands he stood up again, bringing her up with him so she was in a sitting position. Stepping back he made his way over to the sound system and turning it on before taking some padded cuffs out of the draw along with a blind fold. Putting the blind fold into his pocket he made his way back to the bed and set one of the cuffs down beside her while lifting one of her hands up to attach the other cuffs onto her wrist. Once both cuffs where on he had her stand up and lead her over to the rack hanging from the ceiling and attacked the cuffs to the hooks above her head. Walking around her slowly and let his finger trail across her stomach, around her side and into the dip of her back where he paused. Taking a hold of her hair, he braided it so that it was in a single plait down her back and then took the blind fold out of his pocket and put it on her.

Leaving her alone, he walked back over to the cabinet and lifted out a set of nipple clamps and a flogger before walking back to stand in front of her. Lifting his hands up to her stomach he slowly trailed the fingers if hisright hand up towards her left breast where he started playing with her nipple. As his fingers worked her left breast he leant down so that his mouth was above her right one. She must of felt his breath on her skin as her back arched as she let out a whimper that quickly turned into a groan when his lips wrapped around her nipple.

His free hand worked it's way down towards her core and as it got close she thrust herself towards him to try and make his fingers reach there target faster. lifting his hand away her reached round and gave her a light slap on the butt and lofted his mouth away from her nipple to say "Stay still" before wrapping his lips around her nipple again.

This time he went straight for her clit and started rubbing it in circles that quickly had her moaning wantonly and fighting with herself to stop from arching into him. Once he could feel her on the edge he stopped everything and took a step back and as she tried to catch her breath he took the nipple clamps and positioned them on her nipples.

Lifting the flogger he slapped it against his hand and watched her react to the sound. He wanted her senses on overload. Walking around her her made sure to make his steps heavy enough for her to hear where he was before stricking her softly with the flogger. His switching between trailing his fingers along her body and the slapping her with the flogger soon had her on the edge again and just she was about to let go he dropped his jeans, put on a condom and buried himself in her while at the same time flicking the clamps of her nipples. One single thrust was enough and she came with a scream of "Christian". It took everything in him not to come with her but he held on and kept himself buried ball deep in her until she came down from her orgasm. Only then did he move. She was still sensitive and with him so deep he knew it wouldn't be long untill she was coming again. Lifting her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist Christian pounded into her untill they both came shouting each others names.

Unhooking her cuffs from the rack he carried her over to the bed with him still inside her. She moaned at the movement and he could feel himself getting hard again. Lifting her of him he told her to lie on the bed where he followed her up and tied her hands to the head bored. With the blind fold still on she was completely at his mercy. Kissing his way down her body he spread her legs and settled himself in between them where he then ran his fingers along her opening. He leant down and followed his fingers with his mouth, enjoying the taste of her on his tongue. Slipping a finger inside her easily he set a rhythm of pumping in and out with his finger and flicking and sucking at her clit. Adding an other finger he speed up the face and soon had her withering on the bed. Withdrawing, he flipped her over so that she was on her stomach and drew he knees under her so that her ass was in the air before getting and new condom and sliding into her. The new position hit a different spot that had her whimpering at every forward thrust.

Collapsing down on top of her spent, he reached up and unbuckled the cuffs and slipped the blind fold of her and she twisted round to lie on her back again trying to catch her breath.

"Wow!" she muttered and turned her head to the side to face him. The smile she gave him was a satisfied one and he had to agree with her statement. Getting up he disposed of the condom before grabbing a robe for Deana and returning to the bed where he helped her put it on. Putting his jeans back on he pulled Deana up onto her feet and lead her to the door and down to his room where he proceeded to make love to her until they passed out at three o'clock.

.

Waking up slowly Deana enjoyed the feeling of having been well and truly fucked. The delicious ache throughout her body reminded her of the night before and sent a tingle down her spine. She could feel Christian's chest up against her back with his arm's wrapped around her waist with his head buried into her neck. He was still asleep and she took the time to think on the new job she had and the fact that it meant she would be leaving today. It wasn't usual for her to work with anyone other than family, didn't trust anyone else to watch her back, but her dad was insisting on this one. She wasn't even sure she was really needed. It sounded like a simple enough job. Maybe it was for the best. 'Better to leave now before you get any more involved' she thought to herself.

The tightening of Christian's arm's signalled him waking up and she turned around to face him. With the early morning sun shinning behind him and his cooper hair sticking in all directions with the just fucked look she felt her heart break a little at knowing this would be the last time she saw him like this. With that thought in mind she pressed her lips to his in a good morning kiss before saying against his lips "Good Morning."

With a sleepy smirk on his face he pulled her lower body against his own and showed her just how much of a good morning it was while he leant in for an other kiss. He didn't seem to be in any rush this morning as he simply started laying lazy kissed down her neck while his hands travelled all over her body.

"What time do you need to leave at?" he asked into the crock of her shoulder, which made his morning stubble tickle her slightly. She supressed the giggle that wanted to erupt out of her and replied with "He needs me there by seven so I should probably leave here about two. That will give me enough time encase there is traffic." She knew she could probably make the journey in three hours but she was trying not to draw attention to herself.

"So that gives us seven hours left and I plan to have you in bed for most of that." he said to her looking completely serious.

"I do have to get things ready to leave you know. Bags to pack. Car to refuel. Roads to map out." she said while not really committing herself to it. He must of seen through her because he rolled on top of her and started back to kissing along her neck until her reached her sweet spot just below her ear. All the while he was saying "Mrs Jones is sorting your washing and you can fill the car on your way put of town."

'Fuck it' she thought before gabbing his hair and bringing his head up so that her lips could slam onto his. Catching him of guard she flipped them so that she was on top and moved her kissed away from his mouth and down his neck to his shoulder. Looking up at him through her eyelashes, she slowly started moving down until she was kissing around his nipples. She could see him clench his fists in the comforter to stop himself from grabbing her and dug his head back into the pillow while he let out a groan. Leaving his chest she kissed and licked her down to his abs where she admired his hard work before moving lower following his happy trail to his cock that was standing at attention waiting for her. Licking up the underside of it she blew on the head slightly when she reached the top before engulfing it in her mouth without warning. His back arched at the sudden pleasure and she could feel the bed dip from where he dug his heels into the mattress. She took great pleasure in sucking him like her favourite lolly pop and bringing him to the brink and when he gave the warning he was about to come she deep throated him as far as she could and that was it for him. Sitting back on her heels she watched him recover before moving up to lie beside him.

"Best good morning ever" he said to her smiling once he caught his breath before rolling her over onto her back to return the favour.

Once they finally got out of bed, they went to take a shower where Deana thinks they just got as dirty again with a fantastic round of shower sex before they finally made it to the kitchen the for something to eat. Not wanting to disturb Mrs Jones, Deana insisted on making brunch for them and got eggs out to make omelette's with ham and cheese, one of the few things she new how to make. Christian tried to help but she figured out very quickly that he had even less of a clue about anything to do with cooking than she did, so she regulated him to setting the table and sorting out the drinks. Once done she set them onto the plates and they got stuck in.

"Ok, what's one thing about yourself that no one else knows? not even your family" he asked her breaking the silence that had descended while they ate.

She thought about it for a few minutes before deciding to go ahead and say it "I had my choice of college to go to. Acceptance letters with a full scholarship to Stanford, Harvard, Brown. Every school I applied to offered me a place. All I had to do was accept. but due to family commitments I turned them all down. That's probably what hurt the most when Sammy left for Stanford and stopped all contact. I almost told him, what I'd given up for him but it wouldn't have changed anything so I kept quite." Christian looked at her shocked.

"You must love him a lot to give up your future like that" he finally said and she just nodded at him, not really wanting to talk about it anymore.

"What about you?" She asked him "What does your family not know about you?"

"You mean besides the room upstairs?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow

"Fair point" she replied laughing.

It was then that they where interrupted by Mrs Jones coming into the room with a bag in her hand. When she spotted them she smile and said to them "I have your washing. All sorted and packed ready to go" while gesture to the bag in her hand. Deana saw Christian give Mrs Jones a look to which he got a nod in return but didn't thin much of it as she got up to thank her. Seeing that they where finished eating, Mrs Jones swopped in and collected the dirty dishes before Deana could get to them and shooed them both out of the kitchen. With four hours to go until she had to leave Deana was at a loss on what to do with the time and so settled down onto the sofa to cuddle and talk. They'd only been sitting for ten minutes and she'd fallen asleep listening to the sound of his breathing under her check and so didn't see him take out his phone and take a photo of her as she slept on him before dozing of himself.

.

Saying goodbye to Christian was one of the hardest things she'd done and as she watched Escala disappear from her rear view mirror she felt the silent tears drip down her cheek. He'd lasted until she was getting in the car before trying to get her to stay but she had a job to do, and as much as she had grown to like him it just wouldn't be possible. After filling Baby up she headed towards Spokane and away from the man she knew she could of fallen in love with.

 **Don't kill me. It's not the end. More to come soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry. I promise there is a reason she's left.**

 **Chapter 7**

Watching Deana disappear into the afternoon traffic of Seattle was more difficult than he had imagined it would be and it took everything in him to hold back the tears that wanted to break free as he made his way back into the building and up to his apartment. He could feel Taylor watching him as the doors of the lift opened but he ignored him and walked straight to the bar where he poured himself a drink and downed it on one go. He couldn't drink as much as he wanted, he still had to go to his parents tonight although he really didn't feel like it now.

He heard Taylor walk up behind him and ask "Sir are you still going to dinner tonight?"

Looking at his reflection in the glass he nodded his head at Taylor and watched him walk away. He'd promised to make every dinner when he was in town even if he knew he wouldn't be the best of company tonight. He only hoped she found the present he'd had Mrs Jones place in the bag she'd packed. Along with new clothes and under garments he'd got her a brand new iPhone. He may have also turned the GPS on but he expected her to find it but that was only a decoy as he'd had barney install a separate tracking system that meant as long as the phone was on, he'd know where to find her. You know, in case of a emergency.

Heading to his room he changed into some work out clothes before heading to his home gym. Hoping to run the thoughts of her out of his head. However after two hours of switching between machines with him still thinking about her spread out across his bed, he knew he wasn't going to be able to forget about her. Heading up for a shower he thought about what his next move needed to be. Before getting into the shower he flipped through his phone until he got to the picture he had taken of her earlier and set it as his home screen as inspiration. He knew he would get hell if Elliot caught sight of it later but he didn't care. Thinking of Elliot reminded him of what Taylor had said the night before and opened up a text to Elliot.

 **Christian:** Taylor says he caught sight of you taking a picture of Deana and me last night. Did you?.

He started up the shower and stripped out of his workout clothes and before he was completely naked his phone beeped with a new message.

 **Elliot:** of course. I needed proof. Mum and Mia would never have believed me otherwise. They both know by the way. Told them to leave you alone last night though. Have neither phoned?

 **Christian:** Send me the photo's and make sure no one else can get their hands on them. I assumed you had but nothing from them yet. Deana left Seattle this afternoon.

He heisted before sending it, mainly questioning telling Elliot about her leaving, but then went ahead and sent the text before getting into the shower. Even in here he was bombarded by thoughts and memories of her. 'God this had to stop' he thought as he felt himself getting excited, reminiscing about this morning with her, and his hand moved down to take care of business.

After a thoroughly unsatisfying orgasm he cleaned himself up and got out to get ready for dinner. He checked his phone as he ran a towel over his hair and saw that Elliot had sent the picture as well as replied to the message.

 **Elliot:** Shit sorry man. Are you still coming tonight?

Christian opened up the picture to see that it was one of them sitting close together with there heads facing each other so that their noses where nearly touching. Deana's hair was covering her face but he could see her lips curled in a smile and he had one hand up behind her neck. Elliot had obviously taken it as they went in for a kiss. They looked lost in a different world. Saving the picture he returned to his brothers text and replied

 **Christian:** Yeah will be there.

Elliot's reply was instant so he must have been waiting with his phone out.

 **Elliot:** Alright dude, see you there.

Looking at the time he saw that it was after five o'clock, meaning that Deana had been on the road for over three hours and should be close to Spokane by now. Debating for a moment, he pulled up her number, and made sure it was the right one, and composed a text to her.

 **Christian:** Missing you already. Just getting ready for dinner at my parents and wishing you'd been able to stay long enough to join us. How's your journey going? Christian.

He sent it before he could chicken out and then set the phone down on the bed so that he wasn't checking it every two seconds. Going into his closet he dropped his towel into the laundry basket and retrieved some fresh underwear and socks and put them on. Picking out a pair of dress trousers and a shirt he got dressed and lifted a jacket on the way back into his room. Approaching the bed he saw that his phone was flashing with a new message and picking it up and unlocking it he saw that it was from Deana.

 **Deana:** Just pulled into the motel. Journey was good. No traffic so made good time. Going to be strange being back to normal after the last few days of luxury. Meeting up with dad's friend In a hour after I get a room and settle, maybe go get some food. And yeah me to. I'm sorry if your parents where expecting me.

 **Christian:** Still wish you'd accepted my offer of booking you a hotel room, you'd be far more comfortable. As for my parents don't worry about it. Only reason they knew so soon was that Eliot couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Putting his phone in his pocket he grabbed everything else he needed and made his way into the living room. Taylor entered from his quarters not long after which meant he'd been in the security office. Looking at the clock and seeing it was quarter to six he walked to the wine rack and picked put a bottle to take with him before he made his way to the elevator saying "We might as well leave now." Taylor rode down with him this time and once in the garage he got into the back of the black Audi and made they're way to his parents house. He had to keep himself from checking his phone constantly and was a little disappointed that she hadn't replied before they made it to his parents house.

Pulling up outside the house Christian could see that Elliot's truck was already there, parked alongside his parents cars. Getting out he made his way to the door which was opened by his parents housekeeper Gretchen. Like clockwork she put a flirty face and said in what she must of hoped to be a sultry voice "Good evening Mr Grey."

Stepping past her and ignoring her greeting Christian greeted his mother who had just walked into the foyer "Good Evening Mother"

"Christian, sweetheart glad you could come." he could see her subtly looking behind him. Obviously Elliot hadn't mentioned that Deana wasn't coming. "Are you alone?"

"Yes Mother, I'm alone. Deana got a call about a job in Spokane and needed to be there for tonight." Even now Christian couldn't help but think the situations smelled a bit fishy, and now that she wasn't around to distract him he wondered just what the job was. Any time he'd asked she'd done something to distract him. He really needed to read that background check.

His mother continued to ask questions about Deana as they made there way into the living room where his father and brother where sitting on the sofa's talking, each with a drink in hand. Handing the bottle of wine he'd brought over to his mother he got himself a drink at the bar and joined them while his mother retreated to the kitchen to see how dinner was coming along.

Joining the conversation with his father and brother he added his thought when necessary but mostly just listened. He was interrupted when his phone beeped in his pocket. He got a look from his father when he took it out, obviously believing it to be work, but opening it up Christian found it to be from Deana

 **Deana:** Christian what the hell did you do? I can't accept all this.

'She'd obviously found his gifts' he thought laughing slightly.

 **Christian:** As I've said before I won't notice the expense and you needed the new phone.

Typing out a quick reply he looked up to see both his brother and father watching him. Elliot had a stupid smile on his face while his dad was looking at him curiously

"Deana?" Elliot asked, obviously already knowing it was. He just nodded at him and looked back at his phone as it beeped again.

 **Deana:** But why? you don't even know me. Why are you so insistent on buying me expensive gifts?

 **Christian:** Because I want to. I'll call you later as we're about to have dinner and I've promised my mum that my phone will stay in my pocket at the table. What time should I call?

 **Deana:** I've already met with dad's friend and got the low down on the job so I'm just crashing in the room after a few drinks so whenever.

He got a strange feeling in his stomach at the thought of her going to a bar alone. What if she move's on? He knew the chances of someone hitting on her where high, she was a beautiful woman.

 **Christian:** Ok be careful. I'll text you as I'm leaving.

"So how is she?" he heard Elliot ask and he looked up again to find him smirking at him. He noticed that his mother had joined him while he'd been engrossed in texting Deana and she was looking at him with a hopeful expression on her face that she was trying to hide.

"She's fine. Arrived in Spokane and has met up with her dad's friend." he replied. He was saved from saying anymore by Gretchen coming into the room and telling them that dinner was ready. He spent the rest of the night being bombarded by questions and was unhappy to find that a lot of them he couldn't answer as he really didn't know that much about her. When his dad said as much he replied with "We've only just met. We're still getting to know each other and she seems wary about opening up."

Elliot then asked the awkward question of "So when's she in Seattle next?"

The only answer he could give him was that he wasn't sure and that they would have to figure that out when they talked. His father didn't take this answer well but thankfully kept his silence. It was with relief that Christian left after dinner and made his way back to Escala.

.

Deana usually found a few hours of driving her Baby to be very relaxing. But not today. With it being a Sunday afternoon the roads where clear and so it left her with nothing but open road and her thoughts. All of which where about Christian. By the time she'd made it Spokane she was pretty wound up. Pulling in to the first Motel she found, she went and got a room for the next few nights. As she was heading back to the car her phone beeped in her pocket and she paused to take it out and read the text. It was from Christian and she debated opening it and prolonging the pain or just deleting it straight away, before curiosity got the best of her and she opened it. Reading the text she debated again abut replying. She really shouldn't lead him on, but she wanted him to fight for her, to not let her go no matter how unrealistic that thought was. Typing out a reply she sent it and continued on to the car where she lifted her bags and went into the room. The new bag with her washed clothes felt a little heavy for all that was in it but before she could investigate her phone rang. For a minute her heart raced, thinking it was Christian, but taking out her phone she found that it was Harry, her dad's friend. She'd sent him a message when she was coming into town to let him know she was here. A short conversation with him had her leaving the motel to find the dinner they had agreed to meet at. On the way there her phone beeped again with a message from Christian but she ignored it, she was working now and needed to focus.

She spent an hour with Harry, talking over the case which involved a werewolf that had taken to stalking and killing young attractive woman. The full moon was tomorrow night hence the time limit and while Harry had found the wolf's hunting area he needed bait that could also take it out if need be, hence why she'd been called.

Once Harry had left she ordered some food to take out and headed back to the motel. Only then when she was back in the room did she open up Christian's text. As she read she walked over to the table that was of to the side of the room and set her take out on it. She'd left her bags on the chair's earlier and lifted them down onto the floor. Again she thought the new bag was quite heavy so she opened it up. Her washing was sitting at the top and lifting it out she found more clothes, all brand new and expensive, and siting on top was a brand new iPhone with a note. Opening the note she read it and found that the phone was already set up to use and that Christian had taken care of insurance so that if it got broken all she had to do was go to the nearest apple store and they would sort her out.

Not believing her eyes she took out her own phone and text Christian. His reply was instant and she replied trying to make him understand that he couldn't keep doing this and that she couldn't accept them. Even as she sent it, she was picking the new phone up and turning it on. As his next reply came through she got fed up not knowing who he was and opened up the internet on the new phone and searching for him, and she ha to admit it felt good being able to do it straight away. The amount of pages that came up for him shocked her. And he was a billionaire. BILLIONAIRE!. Just what had she got herself involved in. As she looked him up she replied to his text, all the while thinking he was so far out of her league.

Going back to the bag she looked through the clothes she found that while they all looked more expensive than anything she would normally wear they where all similar in style. It would appear he had figured out her taste very quickly. At the bottom of the bag she had even found some sexy underwear along with a note that said "I hope to be able to see you in some of these soon." With Christian unviable now at his parent dinner she decided she needed a drink but didn't want any company, so she headed out to find the closet liquor store and bought a case of beer before returning to the room where she continued reading all she could find on Christian while drinking her way through the case.

She was half way through the case when her new phone started ringing. A picture of Christian came up with his name and accept or decline. Hesitating with her thumb over the screen before accepting she put the phone to her ear and said hello. She hoped she didn't sound drunk and was regretting letting herself drink so much before he called. They talked long into the night, until eventually Deana could feel her eyes closing and she said good night and fell asleep to dreams of a certain copper haired billionaire.

.

Monday morning meant back to business for Christian and he entered GEH in good spirits after a good nights sleep after talking to Deana into the early hours. He got a strange look from Andrea when he greeted her with a good morning and asked for a coffee and got a bewildered "Yes Mr Grey as a reply. Sitting down behind his desk he opened up his schedule to remind himself what he had that day before opening his emails to do some work. He'd worked his way through a few of them when he came to the one from Welch in regards to Deana and hesitated slightly before opening it 'Did he actually want to know?' before clicking on it.

Name: Deana Mary Winchester

Date of Birth: January, 24 1991, 25

Address: N/A

Phone: N/A

Hometown: Lawrence, Kansas

Mother: Mary Winchester, deceased

Father: John Winchester. Former Marine. Two warrants out for his arrest.

Siblings: Samuel Winchester, 21. Student at Stanford University.

Education: Too many schools to list. Been to a school in nearly every state. Longest term was in Sioux Falls, South Dakota.  
Had Offers from Stanford, Harvard, Princeton, Yale and Columbia. All which where turned down.

GPA: 4.5

Bank: First National, balance $2380.00. (account never used except to put deposits in)

Vehicle: 1967 Chevrolet Impala.

Relationships: N/A

Height: 5'9"

Reading through it he didn't really know what to think. He worried about the warrants out for her father and wondered if they had something to do with them constantly being on the move and just what they where about. He was amazed at the fact that she had even graduated never mind with the results and offers she had.

Sitting back in his chair he thought about her and before he knew it he was lifting his phone and sending her a text asking how she was this morning before backing out of the email and getting back to work. He'd been working about fifteen minutes when her reply came through and he smiled as he read her reply. Replying, before he was interrupted by a knock on his door and looked up to see Ros entering.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" she asked him having caught his smile before he could hide it.

"Nothing" he replied before getting down to business and discussing a company they'd been watching and thought know was the right time to make an offer. It took everything in him to ignore his phone when it beeped half way through the meeting and he tried to ignore the looks Ros was giving him every time she caught him looking towards it on the desk. Once she eventually left he opened the text and saw that she'd sent him a picture. Opening it up he was glad he'd waited till Ros left as it immediately got his attention down below. The picture was of her having obviously just got out of the shower and was standing in only a very short towel. While everything naughty was covered, he knew what was under there and how easily that towel could be taken away. She'd captioned it "Just trying out the new phone. Here's a little something to remember me by." and he was remembering her alright. He quickly tried to think about his brother in a skin tight dress to try and cool himself down. His next meeting was in a few minutes and so he didn't have time to take care of things the way he would of liked.

"Your a very naughty girl. I have a meeting in a few minutes and am now stuck behind my desk until I cool down" he replied to her just as Andrea announced his next meeting was here and waiting. Luckily he'd cooled down enough to be able to get up and shake hands by the time his next meeting started. Her reply came through as he sat down again and taking a second to look at it he saw that she'd simply sent him an emoji of a angel with a halo. And so began the longest meeting of his life

.

It had taken a long pep talk to send Christian that photo but she smiled at the reply she'd got, imaging him stuck behind his desk for fear of showing too much. She was getting ready to go out and scout the wolves hunting area while mapping it out in her head so that she doesn't get caught out later when it matters. She took out a pair of new jeans from the clothes that Christian had got her along with a tight long sleeved top that showed of a bit of cleavage. While they didn't know who or what the wolf was they figured it was a male since all the victims had straight female and that he must meet the woman while in human form. So, Deana was trying to get his attention, although she thought they'd probably left it to late with it being the full moon tonight. He probably had his choice victim picked out already. All the previous victims had been found within a four block radius of a local club tat they where regulars at and had been waking home from it when they where attacked. Deana figured the wolf meet his victims there and followed them home, and so that was where she was for tonight.

Gathering everything she needed she headed out to the area around the club to scout it out and kept an eye out for anyone that looked particularly twitchy. With the full moon being tonight the wolf would be wound up as tight as a loaded spring. She first scouted out ach of the areas that the women had been found and noticed they where all dark allies that they must of been cased up. The latest kill got the furthest from the club, having made it to right outside her apartment before she was killed. This was one sick bastard that enjoyed the chase before killing and she would enjoy putting this mutt down.

She spent the day wondering the area, planning the route she would take tonight if things went as planned before she had to return to the motel to get ready. She phoned Harry so let him know the plan. She'd made sure to keep her distance from him as he'd been clocked by the wolf last month when he tried to take it out. As she was leaving the room she got a text from Christian but she ignored it. She didn't need any distractions tonight.

Pulling into a car park a block away from the club Deana got out and made her way towards the club, blending in with all the other party goers. Her weapons where cleverly hidden on her person and so she slipped past the bouncers with no problems. Approaching the bar she watched everyone as she ordered herself a drink. She had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

After two hours and nothing to show for it Deana was getting fed up. She couldn't drink to much that would dull her senses but she was starting to look out of place just sitting at the corner of the bar. deciding she needed some air she got up and went out the front of the club and walked round the side for some quiet. She was only standing there a few minutes when her phone rang. Pulling it out she saw that it was Christian and she debated answering before figuring he would just call back if she ignored it and answered.

"Hey" she answered and so she spent the next twenty minutes lost in conversation with him it was only when she heard a crash and a woman cry out that she remembered why she was at the club.

"Christian I'm sorry, I've got to go. I'll call you later." before hanging up without waiting for a reply and hoping he hadn't heard what had caught hr attention. Encase he rang back she put the phone on silent and headed towards the sound while slipping her hand into her jacket, ready to pull her gun if needed. Slipping up to the corner of the wall where she could hear the whimpering woman around the corner she knew that she'd found him. Taking out her gun she cocked it as silently as she could before slowly making her way around the wall.

The wolf, a male, had the woman pinned to the wall and he was half way through the transformation. He was making her watch, driving up her fear and Deana knew he would then let her go and she would run and so the chase would be on. With him distracted she aimed and fired, only for him to duck at the last minute and that made her angry. She never missed. His attention of the woman now she took the opportunity to run. 'Yeah your welcome, but thanks for leaving me with him' she thought as she watched her run. As the snarling wolf started to prowl toward her she fired again, this time hitting her mark. She ended up having to put three bullets in him before he stayed down. She made the call to harry to let him know that the job was done and that he was up for clean up as they had agreed before quickly made a run for it back to the car before anyone came to investigate the shots.

Heading back to the motel all she wanted to do was relax and call Christian back. She only hoped he didn't ask to many questions.

 **Well there you go. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Also I know in a previous chapter I said that her mother died when she was six. that was a mistake, pretend I said four.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter wasn't as easy to write as I'd have liked and ended up being shorter than I'd intended but I hope you guys like it.**

 **Chapter 8**

The next morning found Deana flicking through the internet on her new phone, trying to figure out what her next move was going to be. She knew if she didn't find a new case to move onto she'd find herself making her way back to Seattle, and that just had eventual heartbreak written all over it. She'll thought she'd found something promising in Denver. A women killed in a locked apartment with no signs of break in. After a little more digging she found that it wasn't the first like it. Over the past five years there had been six more similar murders all of which had been put down as suicides due to lack of evidence. Sounded like a ghost to Deana and worth checking out. Plus it took her twenty hours and 1300 miles away from the temptation in Seattle. It would take her just over fifteen hours to get there from Spokane. If she left now she would get her there late this evening.

Before she could talk herself out of it she picked up her old phone and brought up her dads number and called him. As usual it went to voice mail so she left a message explaining the new case and where she was heading. Hanging up she picked her new phone back up and composed a text to Christian letting him know she was heading to Denver, meaning she wouldn't be returning to Seattle. Packing up her stuff she got the room cleared and cleaned and had been on the road ten minutes when his reply came through.

 **Christian:** You sure I can't convince you to come back to Seattle? I was going to ask you to join me for dinner.

Making sure the road was clear she replied

 **Deana:** Sorry, dad has an other job for me and need to check it out.

She hated lying to him but what choice did she have. If she told him the truth, all she'd get would be a one way ticket to the nut house. Which is why she's trying to keep her distance, before she became reliant on him.

. . . .

His day had started well. He was able to get several hours sleep, dreaming of Deana before his nightmares took a hold and then went for a run to clear his head before getting ready and into work all before seven thirty. He was able to get a few hours work done without interuption when her text came through at nine o'clock. Reading it Christian felt his heart drop and his first thought was 'She's running'. He'd thought after last night, with them talking long into the night, that he could convince her to come back to Seattle and have diner with him, maybe even stay a couple of days but she was going in the opposite direction. Denver. he didn't even have any business that would take him there . . . but wait.

'Aspen.' he thought all of a sudden. It was about three hours away from Denver. A long weekend in the mountains with Deana sounded perfect .

Pulling up his schedule he looked to see what he had on the rest of the week and to see if anything could be moved up or delayed in order to have a long weekend. Of course it would be all for nothing if she said no, but he'd drive up to Denver and drag her back if he needed to. He had a few meetings on Friday but none that couldn't be put off or handled by Ros.

Phoning Andrea out In reception he asked her to come in and when she did he said to her " I need you to clear my schedule so that i have from Friday to Monday evening free. Anything that can't be either moved forward a day or delayed see if Ros is available to handle it. I'm going to be spending the weekend in Aspen so I'll need the plane ready for Friday morning. Phone Stephen and make sure he'll be ready."

Andrea looked surprised and he couldn't blame her. He never voluntarily took time of so this was out of the normal for him but he found himself changing in order to prove himself to Deana. Andrea confirmed she'd get right on it and left the office. Next he messaged Taylor to come to his office and he arrived within five minutes.

"I got word from Deana this morning that she was heading to Denver for a job. I'd wanted her to head back to Seattle but obviously that's not happening. I've decided to head to Aspen this weekend and hopefully convince her to join me. I need you to phone and make sure the house is ready for us."

"Yes Sir." Taylor replied. He too looked slightly surprised at his words but he'd also seen the effect Deana had in him so it didn't come as quite a shock. "I must ask sir. If she doesn't agree to come, what then?"

"Then I go to her." he replied, completely serious.

. . . . . .

It was nearly midnight by the time she pulled into the motel, having run into road works along the way which delayed her. She went to the office and got a room for the night of the night manager and returned to the car to lift out her bags and the take out she'd picked up from a chinese that she'd passed when she arrived in town.

Entering the room she set about putting up wards and traps before settling down to her dinner. As she ate she let her mind wonder to Christian. He'd been surprising quite today and she thought he'd let up In the whole going to Denver thing rather easily. She felt a pain in her chest at the thought that he'd given up on her already. 'What are you complaining about. it's what you wanted' she thought to herself but the ache didn't leave, if anything it got stronger. Feeling the need to hear from him she sent him a text to let him know that shed arrived and made herself put the phone back down on the bed beside her

Wanting to distract herself she turned on the TV and sat back on the bed to watch whatever nonsense was on while finishing up her food. Once finished she set her rubbish on the table and fed up with the TV got up to have a shower, refusing to let herself check her phone when she knew he hadn't replied.

Getting undressed in the questionable bathroom while the shower warmed up, she longed to be back in Christian's huge bathroom with the clean shinny tiles, heated towels and fabulous shower with the awesome water temperature. Sticking her hand under the water she decided that it was probably as good as it was going to get and jumped in with her shower supplies quickly before the hot water ran out. As she showered she made her mind move towards the case. She would need to have a look at the different apartments and try and find a connection between all the different girls. This was the part where trouble from the locals was most likely. They didn't like strangers poking around and called in the authorities who Deana was trying to avoid as much as possible, so she had to be careful when drawing attention to herself. When the water ran cold she got out and dried herself of with one of her own towels and slipped into some fresh clothes. Walking back into the room she finally let herself check her new phone to find a missed call and a new text from Christian. Sitting down on the edge of the bed she opened the text and read it

 **Christian:** Glad you arrived safely although I'd prefer it was Seattle that you'd arrived in. How long do you think you'll be in Denver? Would you be finished by Friday or would you be able to take the weekend and return to the job on Monday?.

A strange thrilling sensation gripped Deana as she read his questions. 'He hadn't given up on her yet'

Typing out a reply she let him know that she wouldn't know how long she'd be in Denver until she'd had a look at the job tomorrow. she debated on answering the weekend question before reminding herself that he thinks that she is here looking at a mechanical fault on a car, not a bunch of murders, and so wouldn't understand if she said she couldn't leave until the job was finished. Instead she told him she'd see how the job went and let him know closer to the time. she did however state that Denver was a long way from Seattle. She was curious on what he was intending to do. she sent of the text and scooted up the bed and relaxed into the pillows and waited for his reply. She didn't have to wait more than a few minutes when her phone beeped again.

 **Christian:** I have a house in Aspen, about three hours away from Denver and I would like you to join me at it this weekend. My schedule is clear and I will be flying out to Aspen on Friday morning and returning to Seattle Monday afternoon.

Her heart raced in excitement as she read the message and it took everything in her to not reply with a resounding yes straight away. She hadn't even looked at the job yet. It could take her anything from one day to a week to find the cause of the girls deaths.

 **Deana:** While the offer sounds fabulous I'll not be able to give you a definite answer on whether I'll make it until closer to the time.

The two of them proceeded to have a conversation until eventually Deana had to call it a night as her eyes where closing against her will. Telling him good night she made sure her knife was under her pillow and the her gun was near by she drifted of to sleep for a few hours and dreamt of what life would be like if she gave into Christian, if she cut back on the hunting and settled down. Secretly, all she'd ever wanted was somewhere to call her own.

. . . .

It was a ghost. A bad tempered thing that was killing girls that looked like his late fiancé Amanda Polis, who had left him two days before their wedding for an other man. When Albert Jones had killed himself two weeks after the failed wedding, he came back seeking revenge and his fiancé was his first victim. Over the next few years he haunted the apartment building that they had shared and took his anger out on any woman that resembled Amanda. It had taken her two days to find the connection and then find the grave and as she stood over the bones of the sick bastard she felt no guilt in lighting him up. It was Thursday evening now, having had to wait till dark to visit the graveyard, and she'd been tortured by texts from Christian all day on whether or not she'd make it up to Aspen. Watching until she was sure Albert Jones had burned she turned back towards the car pulling her phone out as she did and feeling the need to see him she told Christian that she'd be in Aspen tomorrow. His repy came in before she'd even made it back to the car.

. . . .

Pulling up outside the address Christian gave her, Deana looked up at the magnificent house that Christian must call his own. She wondered how he managed to live in Seattle when he had this place available. She'd made good time, leaving Denver in the early morning so she'd get here by lunch time. It had just turned twelve. Christian had flown in early this morning so she hoped he was already here. Getting out of Baby she looked around at the surrounding area and breathed out in wonder at the views. The house was set a quarter of the way up one of the mountains. It sat looking over the edge of the mountain, surrounded by forest. Looking back at the house she could see that it was mostly made of glass and seeing the views she could understand why. The view from every room of the house was bound to be spectacular.

There was a black Audi SUV, shocker, parked outside the house which she took to mean that Christian was here. As she approached the door it opened and Christian walked out onto the porch and started down the steps to the stoned drive. He was the mot casual she'd ever seen him in well worn denim jeans with a simple t shirt that accented his muscular shoulders perfectly. Approaching her he swooped in for a kiss that took her breath away. Reaching up with her hands to his hair she took great pleasure in grabbing a handful and pulling and delighting in the moan he let out in response. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Tylor appear and start heading toward them so she reluctantly pulled back from Christian and let out a breathless "Hi" before grabbing his hand and together they made their way to Baby where she pulled her bags out of the trunk. She'd made sure to pack all her weapons away in the trunk compartment back at the motel and that they where under lock and key.

"Did you have a good drive?" he asked after taking a hold of one of her bags while she locked the trunk. He passed the other over to Taylor who turned and made his way back to the house.

"Yeah, there wasn't much traffic so made good time. How was your flight?" she asked him.

"Fine. We left Seattle early this morning and arrived just ten minutes before you." he replied while leading her up the steps to the front door. They where double doors in glass with a wooded frame and she could see through the glass to the entrance hall as they approached. Stepping in Behind Christian she looked round and found that while the front of the house was made of glass they inside kept the theme your found expect to find in a log cabin, just more modernised. Of from the entrance hall was an other hall which was mostly taking up by a magnificent staircase made out of wood.

She was taken put of her musings by Taylor walking down the stairs where Christian meet him at the bottom.

"Miss Deana's bag has been placed in the master bedroom sir." Taylor said to Christian who nodded and sais "I can handle this one. I want to show her the room anyway."

Taylor nodded his head before stepping away and heading towards a door set behind the staircase that she hadn't really noticed until now. Seeing where she was looking Christian said "That is the staff quarters for this house. If I'm not available and you need something Taylor will most likely be in the security office just through that door. I also have a house keeper that lives here that resides there as well." Nodding her head to let him know she understood she followed him up the stairs to the master bedroom.

Her bag was sitting on a dresser of to the side of the room and Christian placed her second bag with it before turning back towards her. Before she realised what he was doing he had his arms wrapped around her waist and was pulling her towards him and claiming her mouth in a kiss. his kiss was more aggressive this time and as he plundered her mouth with his tongue she simply opened her mouth and enjoyed it. Backing her up he walked until her legs hit the bed where he then leant forward so she fell backwards onto it. She bounced slightly when she landed and she could see his eyes latch onto her breasts where they overflowed her top slightly.

Apparently he couldn't resist that as the next second he was kneeling on the bed over her and his next kiss was placed on her chest along the edge of her top. The feel of his hot breath on her skin had her closing her eyes and biting her lip to stop the moan that wanted to spill out from her lips. How can the simple feel of his breath on her skin affect her so much. Bringing one of his hands up to her breast he pulled her top down while the other worked it's way below her to the catches of her bra where he then unhooked it. He took no time in pushing the bra away from the prize he wanted before latching onto her nipple with his mouth. She arched her back at the sudden sensation of his warm mouth wrapped around her nipple and her hands found his hair again and dug her nails into his scalp. Switching breasts he gave the left out nipple the same attention while his hand started making there way down to the button of her jeans.

Feeling a little overdressed now she moved her hands from his hair and trailed them down his back where she took hold of the hem of his T shirt and pulled it up. She made sure to let her fingers trail against his bare skin as she did and she could feel him shiver against her as they travel up his spin. Once she reached his shoulders he sat up and took his shirt of the whole way before reaching out to do the same with her top. Seeing him towering over her with his chest bare, tussled hair and eyes blow with lust she wondered how she'd got so lucky as to catch the attention of this fine specimen.

Having had enough staring she reached forward and undid his jeans and pushed them of his hips. His bulge was noticeable through his underwear and she couldn't resist running her finger along it. The moan he let out at her actions had her even wetter than she'd been before. Grabbing her hands he pushed her back on the bed and pinned them above her head.

"Don't move." he told her before running his finger down the underside of her arms. She fought the need to fidget when he reached her armpit where she was tickly but he didn't linger and moved down past her breasts, along her stomach to her jeans, where he undid them before pulling them of her legs. She locked her finger together so she didn't reach down to grab him when she felt his breath on her core through her panties. Her hips lifted of the bed when he latched on with his mouth through the materiel and she was lost to the sensations, so much so that she didn't even realize when he slipped her panties of her until he pushed two fingers into her. She twisted her head and gasped into her arm as he kissed his way up her stomach as his fingers pushed in and out while scissoring inside her.

"Don't hide your noises." he said against her skin where his mouth was just under her breast before moving up and retaking her nipple while adding a third finger. This time the groan she let out was free for all to hear and she could feel him smiling against her skin at that fact. Just as she was on the edge of coming he withdrew his fingers and before she could protest he'd thrust into her all the way to the hilt.

He was in heaven. Her muscles fluttered around him, squeezing deliciously. After pausing for a few minutes to savour the feeling he slide out of her, ignoring her whimper of disappointment, and kneels between her legs as he pins her hands to the pillow above her head.

"Chris…tian" she mutters breathlessly, her eyes dark and hooded as she looks up at him. "Please…"

"Patience…" he says teasingly, before lowering his mouth to the side of neck, suckling on her sensitive spot until she's writhing beneath him.

He enters her again, and she gasps, her wrists twisting beneath his grip. He maintains eye contact as he strokes inside her, slow and steady, working her up until she tenses beneath him, a strangled gasp escaping her lips. He doesn't let up as she rides it out, just pushes harder and faster, prolonging her pleasure while simultaneously building his own. When he comes, it's with a sharp gasp, her name tumbling from his mouth.

Christian rolls of her and pulls her with him so that she is half lying on top of him and they lie there catching their unsteady breaths. They lay there for a while just soaking in each others presence before they where interrupted by Deana's stomach letting out a loud growl that Christian could hear. Tilting his head back to look at her he raised his eyebrow at when he noticed the sheepish expression on her face. Taking that as his hint to fed her he got up a slipped into his jeans. As he was fixing himself a thought came to him and he froze. Deana noticed from where she was doing up her bra on the bed and asked "Everything Ok?"

"We didn't use a condom." he said while kicking himself. He was always careful. He really needed to get her on the shot.

"I'm clean and on the pill. I just prefer to be carful." she said and he felt a wave of relief crash though him and leans over her to give her a quick kiss before leaning down to the floor for his t shirt and pulls it on.

"I'm clean as well. I get checked regularly so we can forgo the condoms from now on if you'd like." he hoped she agreed, he'd loved the feel of her around him as he was bare. He doesn't like the thought of going back to the condoms now that he'd had a taste of it. She looked at him for a few seconds before nodding her head and standing up from the bed completely redressed.

Leading her out of the room he guided her down the stairs and into the kitchen. He'd had lunch prepared for her arrival but he'd hoped to reacquaint himself with her first so he'd had the sandwiches left in the fridge for them to get to once they where hungry. Pulling them out they both settled at the table where they devoured the plates along with some fruit. When they finished Christian pulled her up telling her that he wanted to give her a tour of the house. He finished the tour with the living room that had amazing views looking out across the valley and watching her stand in front of the window with the sun highlighting her like some angel, he couldn't resist pulling her towards him for round number two on the couch and he didn't have any complaints from her. They spent the rest of the afternoon dozing in front of the fire in between exploring each others bodies. By the time the sun set they'd both been well and truly fucked.

 **As always your thoughts are welcome. I apologise for the long wait.**


End file.
